Something's in the Misora sewers?
by Kadaj5
Summary: This is what might happen if the SA-X lands in Misora. My first fanfic. Takes place after Fusion and during the first half of Dokkan. AU. Rated for violence plus language. Please R&R. COMPLETE PS: I'm truly sorry about the changes I make to the story.
1. Happy day?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or Metroid.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Misora city. The sun was out, the sky was crystal clear, a gentle breeze was blowing, and everyone was having a good time. Walking down the sidewalk, there was a young, red-headed girl. She had her hair styled into large odangos. Adorning her left odango was a music note hairclip. She was wearing a purple vest over a pink, short-sleeved shirt. She wore light tan shorts and had on white and pink shoes with long pink socks underneath. Her name was Doremi Harukaze and she was on her way to the Maho-Dou to meet up with her friends. After a while, she arrived.

Doremi: Hi everyone!

Hazuki: Hi, Doremi-chan!

Aiko: Doremi-chan! You're here!

Onpu: Ah, Doremi-chan! Hi!

Momoko: Hello, Doremi-chan!

Hana-chan: Doremi-Mama!

Majo Rika: You're late again, Doremi-chan!

Doremi: Better late than never, Majo Rika-chan.

Majo Rika: Well, the merchandise isn't going to make itself, now is it?

Doremi: Hai, hai.

Aiko: Doremi-chan, Majo Ririka sent us a letter. She's inviting us over to her house for some tea and cookies. You wanna come?

Doremi: I'd love to!

Majo Rika: We'll go as soon as you make some accessories.

Doremi: Hai, hai. I'll go get Poppu-chan, okay?

Hana-chan: This is gonna be so awesome!

After getting done with the accessories, the gang left for Majo Ririka's. The Maho-Dou, which was rapidly fading from sight, looked like a single rectangular building built around a strangely shaped, yet very beautiful, tree. Roughly an hour later, the ojamajos and Majo Rika arrived at Majo Ririka's house in the woods. Majo Ririka greeted them.

Majo Ririka: Ah, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, Hana-chan, Poppu-chan, Majo Rika, welcome! Please make yourselves at home.

Doremi: Arigato, Majo Ririka-san.

Majo Rika: Mama Ririka! It's good to see you again!

Poppu-chan: You're so kawaii when you're happy, Plush-chan! *hugs*

Majo Rika: You're…squeezing…me, Poppu-chan!

Poppu-chan: Gomennasai, Plush-chan. *everyone laughs*

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the occasion Majo Ririka brought up. Before they knew it though, it was getting late and had to turn in for the night.

Doremi: Thank you for having us!

Hazuki: Sayonara, Majo Ririka-san!

Majo Rika: Sayonara, Mama Ririka!

Majo Ririka: I'll see you all again soon. Behave now, and good luck!

Hana-chan: Arigatou, Majo Ririka-san!

The girls all returned to their homes while Majo Rika and Hana-chan returned to the Maho-Dou.

A little past ten pm, a meteor crashed with a very loud bang on the outskirts of town, yet still close enough to breach the sewer wall slightly. In the still smoking crater was something that didn't look like a meteorite. The darkness and smoke obscured the object's shape. Then, something was blown off and onto the ground with a loud, metallic thud. Inside, there was a flickering light. Then, a figure emerged from the opening. Like the object, its appearance couldn't be fully determined, but it was definitely humanoid and appeared armored. It looked towards the camera, but its face was too heavily obscured. It then faced forward and shot something at few cracks in the crater wall opposite from the opening. The explosion was powerful and left a sizable hole where it hit. Immediately, the sound of dripping water accompanied by a stench came out. And the figure went in...into the opening it had just created.

* * *

**A/N: I could have done a better job had people reviewed and given me some advice on writing. I'm just saying.**

******Seeing as so many of you obviously hate this fic, I'd like to challenge you to do an MST of this.**  



	2. Something strange is going on

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or Metroid.**

* * *

It was night time, with everyone having retired for the night. In one house, a familiar, red-haired girl had just crawled into bed. Her name? Doremi, and she was glad to have a shower and then go to bed after all the excitement earlier today. Afterwards, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep…

Suddenly, a loud "whooshing" noise followed by a very loud "CRASH!" rocked the area and woke everyone up at around 1 a.m.

Doremi: Nani! _*_Stands on bed and looks out the window* Wh-What was that? *sees several of the neighbors lights on and trail of smoke several meters above her house leading to a newly formed crater just barely outside of town*. A-a meteor? _*_Pop, Keisuke, and Haruka enter*.

Haruka: Is everyone alright?

Doremi: Minna! Look! *Everyone stares through the window towards the pillar of smoke*

Pop: What is that?

Keisuke: I hope this doesn't interfere with my plans tomorrow.

Haruka: What plans?

Keisuke: Oh, nothing!

Pop: Let's just go back to bed and put this behind us.

All: OK. *Haruka and Keisuke return to their rooms. Pop stays in*

Pop: Doremi-chan?

Doremi: Let's not worry about it.

Pop: …ok _*_Pop returns to her room while Doremi stares out the window again. Her expression then became grim*

Doremi: Maybe I shouldn't have said that. *sigh* _*_crawls back into bed and goes to sleep*

The night passes without incident. Before Doremi knew it, her mother was calling to her. And Doremi was sleeping partly off the bed.

Haruka: Doremi-chan! Time to get up!

Doremi: *drowsily_*_ eh…?

Haruka: Doremi-chan! Pop-chan's already left!

Doremi: Eh! _*_wakes with a start and slips off the bed_*_ Ow!

Haruka: You're gonna be late to the shop again, Doremi-chan!

Doremi: EH! I'llbedownjustletmegetready!

Doremi gets dressed and goes downstairs for breakfast in quite the hurry. Once she scarfed her breakfast, she rushed out the door towards the Maho-dou.

Doremi: I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!

Haruka: *sigh* They grow up so fast…

Doremi made haste and would've been on time had it not been for a certain young boy…

Doremi: _*_runs into someone* Oof! Gomennasai! Huh? Kotake!

Kotake: Dojimi! What's the rush?

Doremi: Gonnabelatecan'ttalkbyenow-_*_ground suddenly shakes for a split second. All around them, people stopped what they were doing in confusion*. Eh, what was that?

Kotake: Beats me, Dojimi.

Doremi: I'm gonna be late. Later, Kotake-kun. *runs off_*_.

Kotake: Eh, see ya later, Doremi-chan. *After she disappears down the street* *sigh*Does she have to be late to that shop almost every day?

Doremi makes it to the Maho-dou, nearly tripping down the stairs in her rush.

Doremi: *After getting through the entrance* Minna! Sorry I'm late!

Majo Rika: Doremi-chan. You're the second one here. For once!

Doremi: Nani! But-but how?

Pop: You're still late though, Doremi-chan.

Doremi: And what's that supposed to mean?

Pop: Oh, nothing.

Doremi: You didn't have to say it like that. Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!

Lala: Anyway, I guess it may have been that meteor waking everyone up.

Majo Rika: I'm willing to bet that everyone else slept in-

Hana-chan: *Comes out of her room and rushes down the stairs_*_ Ohayou, Doremi-mama! Chiisu!*hugs Doremi_*_

Doremi: Ohayou, Hana-chan! Can you *cough* please let go, Hana-chan?

Hana-chan: *Lets go of Doremi* Gomen ne, Doremi-mama *Momoko enters_*_

Momoko: *In English* Good morning everyone!

Majo Rika: Well, care to explain why you're later than Doremi, Momo-chan?

Momoko: Um, well, thing is-*Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu enter*

Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu: Ohayou!

Pop: I'll bite. Why are you four later than Doremi?

Doremi: Pop-chan!

Pop: I'm just saying.

Onpu: Well, I guess it's because we decided to catch the morning news. Ai-chan, Hazuki-chan and I chatted about it on our way here. Guess we kinda lost track of time *sweatdrops*.

Doremi: Um, can you fill us in?

Aiko: Well, they were sayin' that part of the crater's edge collapsed.

Hazuki: They also said they found a metal object at the bottom of the crater. It was too badly damaged to identify.

Onpu: That's not all: They found a large hole in the crater's wall that led straight into the sewers.

Momoko: It didn't look as though it was made by the impact at all.

Majo Rika: Hmm…we might have to let Jou-Sama know about whatever this is. But not now.

Doremi: Why not?

Majo Rika: Because the moon won't be smiling down for three more days.

Doremi: *sigh*OK. Then we'll just-*There was a loud noise accompanied by the shop shaking for a split second*. Wh-What was that?

Aiko: Whatever it was, it sounded very close.

Hana-chan: *looks out the window* Minna! Look! _*_points to a cloud of dust rising up over the trees across the street_*_

Doremi: The ground shook like that on my way here. I think we'll find out what's going on if we get a better look.

Momoko: *in English_*_ Let's go, then? *Everyone transforms*

Doremi: Pretty Witchi Doremi-chi!

Hazuki: Pretty Witchi Hazuki-chi!

Aiko: Pretty Witchi Aiko-chi!

Onpu: Pretty Witchi Onpu-chi!

Momoko: Pretty Witchi Momoko-chi!

Pop: Pretty Witchi Poppu-chi

Hana-chan: Pretty Witchi Hana-chan-chi!

Majo Rika: Be careful, Ojamajos.

All seven of the Ojamajos flew to the source of the cloud. When they got there, they found a sixteen foot diameter hole in the ground leading to what appeared to be a break room. Rubble was strewn all over the floor, including in the now shattered glass of one of four vending machines. The plastic on another was partially melted and the metal and walls had scorch marks. The debris looks as though part of it just collapsed, though the same could not be said for the rubble in the middle. A similarly large hole in the wall led to a corridor. It had clearly been blasted through.

Momoko: *Gasp*_*_Quietly in English_*_ Oh my god!

Pop: What could've done this?

Doremi: I don't know, Pop-chan.

Onpu: Minna! Listen!

Everyone followed suit and opened their ears. There was nothing to be heard except for the chirping birds and a strangely eerie "Tap, Tap, Tap" sound coming from the corridor.

Aiko: What do you suppose is making that sound?

Hazuki: **Majo rika, majo rika, majo rika, majo rika!**

Onpu: I have no idea. At least it's getting further away, though.

Doremi: Something tells me we should get out of here- (Doremi accidentally steps on a loose portion of earth and subsequently causes it to fall down. Things got worse as it hit and dislodged an already loose piece of concrete, knocking it down and causing a fairly audible "thud". Almost immediately, the tapping stopped). Eh!

Pop: Doremi-chan!

Doremi: I'm alright.

Momoko: Th-Think it's gone? (The tapping starts again, though something was not right about it).

Hana-chan: I-Is it j-just Hana-chan, or is it getting closer?

Aiko: It is gettin' closer! Minna! We gotta hide!

The Ojamajos quickly hid behind some nearby bushes, and not a moment too soon because whatever was making the tapping sound apparently got onto the rubble just under the hole just after they hid behind the bushes! Almost immediately, the tapping, now clearly footsteps, ceased. After a few seconds, the footsteps resumed, now getting further away. Until, suddenly…

Hazuki: Ah-Ah-Achoo! Eep! _*_puts her hand over mouth*

The footsteps stopped again, and then it began a second approach. This time, when the footsteps reached the same position as last time, a strange sound, like a cross between a buzz saw and a somersault, was heard. The sound of something landing on the ground was heard, and it came from right next to Doremi's bush!

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was an improvement compared to the last one and that I used the Japanese and BGM right. **

**The bushes are high enough to conceal the Ojamajos while they're crouching down; they took their hats off too.**

**Either way, did Hazuki's sneeze just make their presence known? Will the SA-X find and kill them? AND WHY THE HELL IS IT SHOWING INTELLIGENCE? Until next chapter.**


	3. Terror in the sewers

**A/N: SA-X hadn't walked far when Doremi attracted its attention. Therefore, if the Ojamajos would've tried to fly, they would've been spotted and attacked…and could very easily have had a casualty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or Metroid**

* * *

Doremi had her hand over her mouth. Whatever had been down there was now standing on the other side of her bush. The footsteps started up again, and Doremi slowly turned her head left to Aiko's bush. Aiko, who was clearly visible from Doremi's vantage point, noticed and turned her head towards Doremi with a look of fear and worry. Then, "It's" shadow moved across the space separating the two bushes. Doremi and Aiko didn't even try to get a look at "It", for fear it to would notice. Doremi turned her head to the right. Momoko, also visible from Doremi's vantage point (though not as much as Aiko), had her eyes shut and her hands over her ears. "It's" shadow passed the space between their bushes too, toward Doremi's bush. Then, Doremi, Momoko and Aiko heard the same sound heard at the end of the last chapter. They took a wild guess that "It" had jumped back down into the hole. And considering the "tap, tap, tap" sound started up again, it was safe to assume that "It" was walking off. The Ojamajos waited until the tapping faded and made absolutely sure it was gone. Once all was said and done, the Ojamajos emerged from their bushes. Hazuki emerged from a bush to Aiko's left. Hana-chan and Pop hid behind the same bush, which was to the left of Onpu's. Her bush was, of course, to the right of Momoko's.

Doremi: I-is everyone ok?

Hazuki: **Majo Rika, majo rika!** _*_Onpu nods*

Aiko: I'm alright. A little shaken, but alright.

Momoko: *In English* I'll g-get over it!

Pop: *Shakily* I Th-think everyone's shaken?

Hana-chan: Hana-chan's ok. J-just ok!

Aiko: Well, that was a little more than we bargained for.

Doremi: Un. _*_Hazuki goes to take a closer look in the hole*.

Onpu: We should get going-

Hazuki: **KYAAAAAAH! Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika, majo rika, majo…rika…***faints and falls away from the hole*.

Onpu: Hazuki-chan! _*_Runs to Hazuki, only to glimpse "something" in the hole* *gasp*M-minna-san! MINNA-SAN!

Doremi: Onpu-chan! What's-*gasp* *remaining Ojamajos rush over and are similarly shocked at the sight. Hana-chan nearly faints*.

There. Among the rubble, and having somehow escaped being buried by it, was a half-frozen, dismembered lower left arm. A small amount of blood was oozing from the stump. Cracks were visible on the still-frozen areas. Momoko was the first to really scream.

Momoko: _*_In English_*_ OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Aiko: Momo-chan! *Embraces Momoko_*_ Its ok, Momo-chan! Just don't think of it that way! You'll be alright!

Momoko: Arigatou, Ai-chan. *buries head in Aiko's uniform*

Pop: Hazuki-chan! *repeatedly shakes her_*_ Wake up!

Hazuki: **Majo**…**Rika!** Eh? What happened?

Pop: You fainted. From "that." _*_points to dismembered limb_*_

Onpu: We have to report this ASAP!

Doremi: Un! _*_Ojamajos fly back to the Maho-dou and explain what they found to Majo Rika*

Majo Rika: So, you're telling me that we might have a killer wandering around in the sewers?

Doremi: Un.

Majo Rika: Are you sure? Did you happen to see it?

Onpu: No, we didn't. We only heard its footsteps.

Hana-chan: They were so scary! Hana-chan was scared!

Pop: Doremi-chan, you said I didn't need to worry about the meteor!

Doremi: I was trying to comfort you, Pop-chan!

Lala: It doesn't matter now. Alerting the others DOES matter.

Majo Rika: When the moon smiles down again, we'll alert Jou-sama to this being. For now, you have to tell the authorities.

All: Hai.

Majo Rika: You girls have had it rough today. Take the day off.

All: Arigato, Majo Rika-san.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan's going to Doremi-mama's house! _*_Ojamajos leave to go and report their experience to the police. Later, they go hang out in their remaining free time, despite a few more eerie shakings*.

Lala: You do realize this'll hurt business, Majo Rika? Not to mention possibly delaying in awakening Majo Tourbillion?

Majo Rika: Yeah. But those Ojamajos won't be able to work with that still fresh in their heads. It'll be better if they take the day off.

Lala: Ok, Majo Rika.

Later that day, the Ojamjos had to start turning in for the night, like usual. After saying their goodbyes, Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan started off towards Doremi's and Pop's house. On the way however…

unknown: Bonsowa-ru, Doremi-chan, Pop-chan, Hana-chan!

Doremi: Eh? Yu-Yuki-sensei?

Yuki: How have you three been?

Pop: Well, eh-

Hana-chan: Been better, Yuki-sensei.

Yuki: What's wrong?

Doremi: Well, *Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan tell Yuki about what happened earlier today, including almost getting found by "It"*

Yuki: …!

Doremi: Yuki-sensei?

Yuki: Have any of you told anyone else about this?

Pop: Un. We told the police.

Yuki: Ok. At least you told someone about it. _*_looks at watch_*_ I'm gonna be late! It was nice talking to you girls! I'll see you later! Sore dewa! _*_runs off_*_

All: Sore dewa, Yuki-sensei!

Doremi: Well, let's get going!

Hana-chan: To Doremi-Mama's! _*_grabs Doremi's and Pop's arms and runs full speed, dragging the two along for the ride in true anime fashion*

Doremi and Pop: Hana-chaaaaan!

Hana-chan makes record time in getting to the Harukaze's home; especially considering she's been there many times already (not including when she was still a baby). Haruka and Keisuke welcomed Hana-chan as a guest, like usual, and revealed they were having steak for dinner that night. Doremi and Hana-chan, of course, were thrilled at the occasion. Doremi and Hana-chan are currently waiting in the living room for the steak to get ready.

Doremi: Steak! I must be the luckiest pretty girl in the whole world!

Hna-chan: Hana-chan too!

Haruka: Ok, you two. Settle down. It'll be ready-Oh shit! (A familiar shaking rocked the house, causing Haruka to lose her balance. A mildly loud clang echoed from the kitchen. Doremi and Hana-chan came in to see Haruka clutching the counter).

Doremi: Okaa-san! Are you alright!

Haruka: I'm fine, Doremi-chan. *sigh* That's the 5th shaking we've had here today. What are they even doing down there?

Keisuke: _*_comes down from office* I heard something! Is everyone alright?

Doremi: We're fine. Well, back to what we were doing, Hana-chan.

Hana-chan: Hai! (Doremi and Hana-chan went back to what they were doing, but not for long. In roughly three minutes, the steaks were done, albeit with some scorch marks caused by complications from the shaking).

Haruka: It's an honor to have Hana-chan here as a guest again tonight.

Hana-chan: Arigato, Doremi-chan's mama!

Doremi: Eh, _*_sweatdrop_*_ Hana-chan kinda dragged us here.

Haruka: I'm sorry the steaks got scorch marks on them.

Pop: It's still steak though. Doremi-chan, will you do the honors?

Doremi: Un! Itadakimasu!

Doremi took a look at her steak, and she suddenly froze. She began shaking violently with no obvious explanation. Hana-chan, Pop, and her parents stopped eating and looked at Doremi with now worried expressions. Doremi had a look of panic in her eyes.

Haruka: Doremi-chan? Wh-what's wrong? Th-this isn't like you!

Doremi: …(Doremi suddenly drops both utensils on the floor and runs straight to her room, clearly in a panic).

Haruka: Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan! **Doremi-chan!**

Pop: Doremi-onee-chan! *looks at Doremi's steak and realizes that the scorch mark looked just like "It's" shadow* No way!

Hana-chan: Hana-chan will bring Doremi-chan back down! *Runs to Doremi's room to get her*.

Keisuke: Arigato, Hana-chan.

Pop: Minna. I think I know why Doremi-chan ran like that. *has a look of fear in her eyes*

Haruka and Keisuke: Are you sure?

Pop: Un. (Hana-chan comes back with Doremi, who was breathing heavily.)

Doremi: We'll explain it together, Minna?_*_The girls explain what happened. The parents were shocked and now officially worried_*_

Keisuke: You're saying there's-

Pop: Hai!

Haruka: And that scorch mark on your steak looked just like that thing's shadow?

Doremi: Hai!

Keisuke: And you really saw a half-frozen arm in that hole?

All: Hai!

Pop: Do you think we would be joking about this?

Haruka: Ok. We believe you. At least you told the authorities about this.

Keisuke: We'll be checking in with the news to see if anything happens (_especially if it means my plans for fly fishing get shot_).

Doremi: I've don't feel hungry anymore. I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed now. _*_walks upstairs to the bathroom*.

Haruka: I hope Doremi-chan feels better soon.

Keisuke: So do I, Haruka. So do I.

Things haven't been the same ever since the "meteor" crashed and the Ojamajos almost got found by "It". Two days after that night, the remains of two more people were found in the sewers. The only thing that enabled them to be identified was their now damaged name tags. The next day (or rather, night), Majo Rika went to Majo Kai and notified Jou-Sama, who, for reasons obvious to the readers, already knew; she simply said she was notified already. Nonetheless, she was worried about what had been going on lately.

Over the next few days, more people were getting murdered down there. The situation got so bad that the mayor ordered the sewers to be walled off and entry barred, at least until a large hole was seen being blasted in one of the blockages. At this point, panic was gripping the entire town. People began moving away for fear that their homes would be invaded by "It". Businesses were beginning to suffer from the shortage of workers and several got laid off, forcing them to move away to find a better life. Some of the remaining kids began daring one another to enter one of the now-abandoned houses to see if "It" would show, much to the shock and chagrin of concerned citizens. Then one night, fears were realized when people heard several strange "bangs!" in one of the abandoned houses.

It has now been eight days since the scene witnessed by the Ojamajos. All in all, roughly 700 people have moved away, taking their kids, if any, with them. Entire suburbs had been deserted. Yet, for those who stayed, life continued on. Fortunately, none of the Ojamajos were among those who moved. They were still doing what they did on most days: working at the Maho-dou and working to free Majo Tourbillion from her curse. Today, the Ojamajos had the day off and were trying to find something to do that didn't involve thinking about what's in the sewers. Doremi was walking down the street by herself, having not met up with her fellow apprentices yet.

Doremi: *sigh* Mou. Eight days, and still no one's found anything. _*_Kicks a random can. Kotake is leaning against a wall*.

Kotake: _*_Lazily* Yo, Dojimi.

Doremi: Hey, Kotake-kun.

Kotake: Well, they're saying you're very brave, Doremi-chan. If you're brave enough to take care of a baby, then you're brave enough to go in "that" house. Are you up to it?

Doremi: What's in it for me?

Kotake: I'll buy you a steak at Kanae's place?

Doremi: Ok. But only because you promised me steak.

Doremi and Kotake went to the abandoned house that had the "bangs" in it. It only took twenty minutes to reach it. Once there, they discovered the place boarded up, save for the front door, which had a large hole in it; the boards holding the door were on the ground, obviously due to whatever put the hole there in the first place. The house as a whole was in shambles; yesterday, the house was fairly beautiful. Then the "bangs" were heard and this is the result.

Kotake: (_Double take_) Was all this really necessary?

Doremi:…_*_simply shrugs and walks to the door and enters the ruined building_*_

Once inside, Doremi notices just how much damage has been caused. The entire interior of the house looked as though someone threw some pipe bombs and firecrackers all over the place. Holes in the walls and pits in the floors, ceiling, and walls were even more numerous. Needless to say, Doremi was shocked.

Doremi: Maybe a steak wasn't worth it after all. _*_starts back towards the door, only to step on a weakened patch of floor and fall through_*_ AAAHHHHHHHH! *lands on something soft. Further inspection revealed it to be a slightly damaged mattress* I must be really lucky today…

Doremi quickly guessed she was in the basement of the house and began turning her head. To her right was a massive hole in the wall leading straight to the sewers. In the sewers, she saw a slow moving current dragging sewage to where it all eventually goes. There were also "sidewalks" on the edges of the current, just as she remembered. To her left was the heavily damaged main support pillar. Sitting, or maybe even FLOATING, next to the most intact area were two circular things with flashing, yellow lights in their cores. The objects suddenly exploded with a mild "bang!" causing the support pillar to start failing. Doremi got up, but by then a slab of the floor above fell on the damaged stairs, destroying them. With no other option, she ran to the sewers, just as the building completely collapsing into the basement.

Kotake: **Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan!** Oh, shit! I shouldn't have even thought of this! (_I gotta get help!_) *runs off to try and find the other Ojamajos. Back in the sewers, Doremi was blown into the sewage by the gust that resulted from the collapse. She swam to the other side with some difficulty and crawled out, soaked in the sludge*

Doremi: **Kotake. **When I get out of here, I'll…I'll…what's the point? Hold on! I'll just use-*gasp*_ *_realizes her Koron Tap was gone_*_ I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world! How can this day get worse?

As if right on cue, a familiar "tap, tap, tap" began echoing from elsewhere in the sewers. They were getting louder, so Doremi decided to put some distance between "It" and herself. She quickly figured out that they were coming from her left, so ran to her right and didn't look back. She rounded a corner and saw a steel door hanging open with a hole where the knob would otherwise be. She quickly hid behind it.

Doremi: *Whispering* Please don't let it find me! Please don't let it find me! *Puts hand over mouth*.

Just then, the source of the tapping came into view. Despite the fact that the sewers weren't well lit, there just was enough light to make out what it looked like. It was a relatively humanoid figure wearing what appeared to be an armored exo-suit. The suit had a helmet with a green visor. The helmet and part of the torso was red and the bulk of said torso was orange and yellow, as were the limbs. The shoulders were massive and spherical. Dominating its lower-right arm was a small, black-green cannon. Doremi, who had been staring at it through the hole in the door, gasped at the fact that this thing could be responsible for all this. Apparently it had a super-human level of hearing, as the figure turned its head towards her and then had its body do the same, lowering its arm cannon. It was then that Doremi could get a clear look through its visor: Its face looked human, but its eyes were solid white and showed no emotion whatsoever. Doremi let out another, slightly more audible gasp at the sight and subsequently attracted its attention even more.

With "It" now walking directly towards her, Doremi had no choice but to flee into the room. She found several stacks of boxes and figured they would conceal her. She went and hid behind one those stacks. No sooner had she done so, she heard a loud ripping noise followed by a splash. The tapping resumed for a moment and then stopped. Doremi guessed "It" had stopped just inside the doorway and was taking a look around. After a few moments of silence, "It" had apparently lost interest and walked off. Doremi once again made absolutely sure that "It" had truly walked away before emerging from her hiding spot.

Doremi began wondering if she'll ever get out of this place. She wondered if she'll ever see everyone again. She wondered about a lot of things. And now, she was having doubts as to whether she'll ever make it out…alive.

* * *

**A/N: The chapters just keep getting longer and longer, don't they? Either way, I'm sorry for the banks of words.**

**The scene where Doremi sees SA-X's face for the first time? Just think of the first time you see it in Metroid Fusion and you'll know exactly what she saw. As for the bombs: They glitched and failed to explode until the debris from Doremi's fall shook them enough.**

**Anyway, will Doremi make it out alive? Will Kotake warn the other Ojamajos in time? And is the SA-X going to show intelligence or just its low AI? Until next chapter.**


	4. Hana's worry and decision

**A/N: Ok, Doremi got trapped in the sewers, got a good look at the SA-X, and now realizes she may never live to see the light of day again. What more can go wrong for our heroine? **

**There are large banks of words in the first portion of this chapter and for that, I'm sorry. And yes, I know; SA-X is using super missiles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or Metroid**

* * *

Doremi came out of her hiding spot and saw that the steel door was gone and that the hinges were torn to shreds. Shocked, she decided to take a better look at her surroundings: Everywhere she looked, there were large holes that had been clearly blasted through, a lot like the hole from eight days ago.

Doremi: *whispering* So that's why there have been so many shakings. But what's it using to- *sniff, sniff* Mou, why does it smell worse than last time?

Doremi decided to walk back the way she came until she found where she came in at. The hole was blocked with the rubble from the collapsed house, though there were spots where light filtered in. Doremi looked on with despair.

Doremi: (_What am I gonna do? That thing heard me last time. And I can't move the rubble without attracting it again_!)

Doremi proceeded to wander aimlessly around the sewers for hours, making sure to avoid "It". She quickly got tired and hungry, but she knew that she had no choice, seeing as "It" could appear at any moment. And now she had just used a fallen grating as a bridge to cross the sewage.

Doremi: (_I wonder how everyone is doing?_) (Doremi rounds a corner to her left) Wait! What is that? (Doremi goes back behind the corner and peers around it. She sees what appears to be a large, ice-blue colored blob inside of a similarly colored, spiked translucent shell hovering over clothes that were tattered, yet surprisingly clean. Within moments, the blob, shell and all started changing. Less than a second later, the blob revealed itself to be "It".)

"It" started walking to Doremi's right. Doremi knew that within moments, she would be in its sight and so chose to try and sneak away to a hiding spot, only to accidentally kick a small piece of cement into the water. The splash, combined with the fact that Doremi knew just how good "Its" hearing was, made her freeze. She slowly turned around, and saw "It" aiming its arm cannon at Doremi. In a panic, she started to run.

Doremi heard a distinctive sound just as she started running. When she put about 17 feet between her and "It", she found herself strangely cold and unable to move. Glancing over her arm, she realized she was covered in a layer of ice. In front of her, and quickly getting further away, were three, ice-colored beams that were spinning around each other. Doremi heard the same buzzsaw/somersaulting sound from several days ago and immediately began struggling against her prison. "It" landed, and she heard a different sound barely a moment later. She broke free, somehow, likely because the ice was surprisingly thin. She lost her balance as a result and ended up on one leg. A green tipped object, like a rocket, blew right past her, just over her head. She continued running, making it back across the grating she crossed earlier. A few moments later, Doremi heard a very loud explosion, likely from the rocket "It" tried to kill her with. She ignored it and continued running, eventually finding a hole "It" had obviously blasted. She went in and dove behind a pile of rubble. Moments later, Doremi heard "It" come in and, like last time, not extensively search the room, leaving soon after. After the tapping faded, Doremi came out of hiding and walked out of the room. She rounded a corner to her left a little too tightly and didn't see a jagged piece of metal jutting out until…

Doremi: AHHH! Ow! *clutches upper-left arm* Eep! *puts hand over mouth to suppress any further screams. But it was too late*

Doremi's upper-left arm was caught by the skin on the jagged piece of metal. She gritted her teeth and yanked her arm free, but at the cost of a small chunk of her own skin. Wincing from the pain, she left it there and proceeded to go right back to the room and hide. However, "It" never entered her hiding spot and, after another few moments, apparently walked off into the distance again.

Doremi: (_That thing is a shape-shifting blob? That shoots ice beams and rockets at people? For no reason? But why?_)

Doremi came back out and went back to where she drew "Its" attention. She took a look at the piece of metal and noticed that the skin she lost was gone. Confused, she went back the way she came. She knew she had to find a cloth to cover her wound up with; unfortunately, there was no cloth to cover it with, as she didn't trust her sewage-drenched clothes. Eventually, she came across a hole leading to a rubble-strewn maintenance tunnel. She followed it, and eventually found herself in a familiar place: the lounge that had a hole in the ceiling; the same area that "It" almost found Doremi and her friends at. It was almost dark, and the rubble was still there, minus the half-frozen arm, along with the damaged vending machines and, more importantly, their snacks and drinks. Doremi was unsure if they would still be safe to consume, but she decided to chance it anyway and took a bag from the machine with the shattered glass. She opened the bag only to realize there was already a tear in it. Inside the bag was some kind of unappetizing, whitish sludge that grossed out Doremi. She frantically searched the other bags, finding only one bag of chips that was still sealed. She opened this bag and was relieved that the contents were still edible. After scarfing the chips, Doremi looked at the other machines and dropped her head in despair upon seeing that the machines weren't damaged enough to break into.

Doremi: I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!

Doremi started off back toward the tunnel when she heard and saw "It". Fortunately, Doremi was a pretty good distance away and it was dark out, so she figured "It" couldn't see her. She squeezed between the machines, got behind them and waited for "It" to walk in, get bored and walk away. But when "It" came in, the tapping didn't stop. Doremi was able to sneak around the machine and see what "It" was doing. She saw "It" nearly tripping on something at the far end of the rubble and stamping on that thing, seemingly in anger. "It" continued to walk to the wall on the far end and then, in some way that Doremi couldn't understand, turned into a ball. She watched as something shaped like a sphere with multiple lights appeared right next to it, with a beeping sound coming from it.

Doremi got such a bad feeling from it that she screamed, got out from beside the machine and ran down the tunnel. She looked back and saw a sudden, rapidly expanding fireball. Doremi began running even more frantically in an attempt to outrun the fire, but as suddenly as it had started expanding, the fireball shrunk, creating a vacuum that dragged Doremi back. Within moments, she found herself in front of the lounge, or at least, what's left of it. Doremi hid behind some of the wreckage and peeked over it; she saw that the hole above now stretched to each wall, the vegetation above burning, and a large, dead-end hole where the opposite wall once was. "It", having found nothing, had decided to walk back to the tunnel. Doremi realized that, no matter what happened, "It" was going to find her, so she decided to make a run for it. Immediately, "It" gave chase.

Doremi ran back to the other side of the tunnel, nearly losing her balance trying to turn left. By the time she regained her balance, "It" fired another beam at her. Doremi barely dodged it, though her right odango suddenly felt a little heavy. She kept running, with "It" close behind and gaining until it shot at her again. This time, Doremi was hit and once again trapped in ice. Fortunately, she just so happened to be standing on her left foot, leaving her off balance enough to fall into the sewage and not get hit by the missile. The ice broke on impact, but her wound stung from exposure to the sewage. Doremi swam desperately to the other side, while "It" just ran back and forth.

Doremi climbed onto the other side and continued running with "It" giving chase. She reached another corner and took it, while "It" simply somersaulted across the sewage to continue the chase. She kept running and eventually came across a partially fallen grating. It looked climbable, and considering it was blocking the way, she took a chance. She made it to the top, somehow, but at the cost of deep cuts on both her hands and a large scrape on her right knee. She crawled on the suspended grating just as the grating segment she used to get up there broke off. "It" on the other hand began pacing, as if thinking about what to do. Doremi examined her new wounds and began walking down on the suspended grating. She had moved about thirty-two feet when she heard "It" shoot at her again. Doremi turned around in surprise to see the familiar, ice-blue beams trap her in ice again. Her life began to flash before her eyes as she knew what was going to happen next. Then, miraculously, "It" tried to fire another missile, only for it to jam. At that time, Doremi broke free from the ice and saw that "It" was furiously waving its arm cannon around; it then began using its fist on the cannon.

Doremi could only look on in disbelief until "It" hit the cannon just right and suddenly launched a bunch of missiles all at once in an arc. The missiles missed the grating and exploded with intense force upon striking the ceiling. Chunks fell into the sewage, creating a hole that was easily a hundred feet long and twenty feet wide. The grating Doremi was standing on destabilized and fell too. "It", due to being underneath said grating, got buried as a result. The resultant dust cloud prevented Doremi from seeing anything above. The dust settled though, and she saw that the hole was in the middle of a street somewhere in downtown Misora, with a car now half-submerged in the sewage with an unconscious driver inside, and "It" tearing apart and throwing the segment of grating burying it into the sewage. Doremi ran, rounding a corner to her left, collapsing from exhaustion only 25 yards from said corner. She started running again when she heard a familiar loud explosion echo from where she came from. Doremi ran in a stumbling manner due to her tiredness. Thankfully, she came across another open door. She went around it and charged in, happening across a large sheet hanging from something. Doremi dove behind just as "It" tore the door off its hinges and entered. The sheet was partially transparent, allowing Doremi to see what "It" was doing. She saw "It" simply turning its head and NOT thoroughly searching the room. It shrugged its shoulders and turned to leave. Doremi breathed a sigh of relief so soon that she attracted "It's" attention again, startling her. It was the same as the last time it searched and soon after left**. **Doremi was beyond tired at this point; almost immediately after "It" left, she collapsed onto the cold, hard cement and drifted off into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

Doremi awoke fourteen hours later feeling stiff, hungry, and ill. She pulled up her left sleeve and was horrified to see that her wound was both discolored and slightly larger. At this point, Doremi was now more desperate than ever to get out of the sewers, especially due to having an obvious infection. She found the strength to move, only to pass out. She awoke after another three hours. This time, she found the strength to move again and didn't pass out, though she was still plenty weak from her fever. Doremi tore some strips off the sheet and used them to cover up her cuts. After all was said and done, she stumbled out of the room and heard "It's" footsteps and somersaulting somewhere close by. She decided to investigate and thus followed the sounds to a short, makeshift tunnel and saw "It" beyond it.

Doremi: *Jaw drops* Wh-wh-what the hell. Is that. Thing. DOING!

"It" was running back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, somersaulting over the sewage whenever it was in its way. Whenever "It" did a somersault, "It" would be covered in some kind of green energy that gave the appearance of a buzzsaw. The situation would have been hilarious for Doremi if "It" hadn't been chasing or otherwise trying to kill her. She began to wonder if she was hallucinating from her illness, or that "It" was incredibly stupid, or both. She decided to just walk on out, too weirded out by the supposed sight when she suddenly vomited. After she was done vomiting, she realized "It" had stopped running around and had somersaulted over to her side to investigate. There was nowhere to hide, so Doremi made a run for it, just as "It" came in.

"It" gave chase and fired what Doremi decided to call its ice beam. Doremi had made it to the edge when the beam hit. She was off balance again and fell into the sewage, breaking her prison. This time, however, the current was powerful and dragged Doremi along. "It" just simply jogged after her, keeping up with little, if any, effort. Doremi struggled to stay above the water and to swim to the other side, though her fever was and the fact her wounds stung and made it agonizingly difficult. Somehow, she made it to the other side and grabbed the ledge, struggling to climb up while "It" ran back and forth. She made it, but the strips of cloth unraveled and fell off. She got on her feet and ran just as "It" somersaulted over to her side. She passed a familiar blocked hole from earlier, and then tripped and fell facedown from both exhaustion and illness.

Doremi, heart racing and breathing heavily, listened as "It" apparently decided to take its time with the approach. Her life flashed before her eyes, and this time, she was sure she was going to die. She steadily turned her head and saw "It" standing over her, cannon aimed directly at her head. Doremi closed her eyes.

Doremi: If…you're gonna…kill me… please…make… it… quick… *passes out*

* * *

**35 hours and 50 minutes earlier…**

Kotake was frantically searching for Doremi's friends. He checked the Maho-dou, only to find it closed. Frustrated, he checked the park and found the place deserted. He then went to the school and only found the New SOS trio and Toyoken practicing their comedy acts in front of a small audience. Deciding not to waste time, Kotake ran off and got to the playground. It was sunset by the time he got there, and he had better luck this time. Pop wasn't with them.

Hazuki: I'm starting to get worried. Doremi-chan's never this late.

Aiko: Don't worry, Hazuki-chan! Doremi-chan'll be here before you know it.

Momoko: Un. But it's still late, even for Doremi-chan.

Kotake: Minna!

Hana-chan: Kotake-kun! Chiisu!

Hazuki: Kotake-kun? Have you seen Doremi-chan?

Kotake: *pant, pant* Doremi-chan's in trouble!

All: Nani!

Kotake: *nods and explains while guilt-ridden*

Aiko: Doremi-chan's…in the sewers?

Kotake: Un.

Onpu: With that killer down there?

Kotake: Hai! *gets on his knees_*_ It's all my fault! Gomennasai! It's all my fault! I should-I should've been the one to go down there!

Momoko: _*_in English* Calm down, Kotake-kun!

Kotake: How can I? After what I just did?

Aiko: Kotake-kun, pull yerself together! Please!

Hana-chan: _*_sobbing* Hana-chan doesn't want to see Kotake-kun like this! Please!

Onpu: Kotake, just calm down. We're begging you. *stares at them and slowly calms down_*_

Aiko: Ok. All we need to do is find a way to tell Doremi's parents and get them to file a missing person report.

Onpu: That's easier said than done, Ai-chan.

Hazuki: We must think of something! If we don't do anything, Doremi-chan will-

Kotake: On my way to the Maho-dou, I heard a noise coming from below. I stopped long enough to listen. It sounded like something being ripped from something else. If it means what I think it does, then Doremi-chan could already be dead for all we know.

Aiko: We can't give up hope yet! What if she escaped from it? Why can't ya have faith, Kotake?

Kotake: We all know what it's been doing these past several days. How do you even know Doremi-chan was able to get away from it?

Onpu: We have to bank on that possibility, Kotake. For now, we have to tell everyone what happened, starting with Doremi-chan's parents.

Kotake: *After a long pause* Alright. I'll spread the word.

Aiko: Not by yerself, Kotake-kun!

Kotake and the Ojamajos go and begin spreading the word of Doremi's disappearance, starting with her family. As one would guess, horrified would never describe how they were at the revelation. While they filed the missing report, Kotake continued to tell everyone. Meanwhile, the Ojamajos went to a hiding spot, though on the horizon was a something, with several smaller something's lifting off and heading for the town. The Ojamajos were concealed behind the tall bushes at the playground.

Onpu: Minna, let's transform!

All: Un! *transforms*

Hazuki: Pretty Witchi Hazuki-chi!

Aiko: Pretty Witchi Aiko-chi!

Onpu: Pretty Witchi Onpu-chi!

Momoko: Pretty Witchi Momoko-chi!

Hana-chan: Pretty Witchi Hana-chan-chi!

Pop: Pretty Witchi Poppu-chi!

Hazuki: Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!

Aiko: Pameruku Lalaku Takarakani!

Onpu: Pururun Purun Suzu- _*_hears a chopping sound*

AIko: Kuso! It's a helicopter! We gotta change back or we'll be turned into magical frogs!

Momoko: So much for Magical Stage. But, who is it? And why are they landing here?

The large, twin-rotor helicopter lands in the clearing next to the slide and then the doors opened, allowing several troops to exit and secure the perimeter. All of them were speaking English and had the US Army Seal on their uniforms. The Ojamajos, having de-transformed, watch from behind the bushes. The Sergeant had called them over to him and was giving orders. The troops split up and went their separate ways while a few stayed in the area. The Ojamajos leave through the trees afterwards, meeting back at the Maho-Dou.

Pop: Now what? We can't use Magical Stage with those guys patrolling the town.

Aiko: We have to find some way! If we don't-

Onpu: Ai-chan, we know. But as long as they're here, there's almost nothing we can do.

Hazuki: Where there is one group, there is bound to be more elsewhere.

Hana-chan: Aiko-mama's right! Hana-chan wants to see Doremi-mama again. *sobbing* Hana-chan doesn't want to see Doremi-mama's corpse appear on the news!

Momoko: Don't cry, Hana-chan. We'll save Doremi-chan if it's the last thing we do!

Aiko: You can count on it!

Hana-chan: *sniff* Minna, Arigatou!

It was getting late, yet the Ojamajos decided to enter the Maho-Dou to at least tell Majo Rika the bad news. Just before going in, a massive noise which sounded like a violent "whoosh" erupted from the clearing with the hole in it. By the time the Ojamajos recovered from their surprise, they could see smoke rising from the clearing, along with a faint glow below it. The Ojamajos rushed into the Maho-Dou and told Majo Rika what just happened.

Majo Rika: Nani!

Aiko: You heard us right, Majo Rika: Doremi is in the sewers!

Onpu: And the Americans have made Magical Stage practically impossible.

Hana-chan: *sniff* Majo Rika-san? Is there any way to tell if Doremi-mama is still alive?

Majo Rika: Hmm. Pop-chan! Was Dodo still at your house when you left?

Pop: Un. Why do you ask?

Lala: It's never explained what happens to fairies when their witch passes away. Some seem to just disappear.

Momoko: (_Just like with Majo Monroe's fairy_)

Majo Rika: If Dodo is still there then, most likely, Doremi-chan's still alive.

Onpu: But if Doremi-chan's still alive, why hasn't she used her magic to escape?

Pop: Doremi-chan can't be that stupid! She just can't!

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama just ran out of magical jewels, that's all! Or maybe she lost her tap?

Aiko: Hana-chan! Panicking won't save Doremi!

Majo Rika: Let it go, you Ojamajos! *looks at the clock* It's time you headed home. Go.

All: Hai hai.

The Ojamajos leave for home, except Hana-chan, who was already there. Aiko, Hazuki, Pop and Momoko get home without incident. Onpu was almost there when she suddenly saw a bluish beam come right out of the ground, freezing a random pedestrian. The ice shattered soon enough, so Onpu thought little of it. That is, until the middle of the road started blowing up, sending debris everywhere. Onpu watched the scene with horror. Traffic stopped immediately as people either made a run for it or investigated.

Onpu walked over to the largest hole to get a better look, finding the dust to be thinning. She saw a car half-submerged in the sewage and a figure on some of the rubble, followed by another figure erupting from out of a pile and throwing a mass into the sewage. The first figure ran, and Onpu got a good look: immediately, she realized that the figure was Doremi. The other figure was armored and had what appeared to be a cannon on its right arm. At first, it pursued Doremi, but then turned its attention to the partially submerged car. "It" fired a beam, the same ice-colored beam that froze the pedestrian, at the driver. Onpu and everyone else ran as it fired something else, hearing a violent explosion that sent shrapnel flying straight out of the hole. Onpu didn't look back and kept running until she got home**.**

Miho: Onpu-chan! Welcome home!

Onpu: Okaa-san, were you watching the news?

Miho: No, I wasn't. The TV wasn't even on. Why do you-

Onpu: Something happened! Something terrible happened!

Miho: Onpu-chan-

Onpu: Please, Okaa-san!

Miho: Alright. _*_Turns on the TV and is shocked at the carnage_*_ That explains the noise- wait, was that what you mentioned!

Onpu: Un. And I saw her: Doremi-chan! She was down there, with that thing chasing her! And it killed an innocent person!

Miho: Onpu-chan-!

Onpu: I have to warn the others! They need to know.

Onpu proceeds to call the other Ojamajos and tell them everything. Needless to say, they were shocked, though relief came when Pop confirmed that Dodo was still in Doremi's room. On the news, sirens were blaring and the news choppers were on the scene, with two people being taken to the hospital due to injuries caused by the shrapnel. The holes in the road reeked of carnage: The biggest one was easily over a hundred feet long and twenty feet wide. Right next to it was another hole, this one only about fifteen feet in diameter. Regardless, the events have caused even more panic than the last several days combined. The Ojamajos decided to call it quits for the night and went to bed.

The next morning, the Ojamajos went straight to the Maho-Dou to discuss how to save Doremi getting spotted or killed. This went on until sunset as everyone gave one bad idea after another until Hana-chan, in a surprising moment of anger, actually snapped. Everyone was shocked at Hana-chan's outburst.

Aiko: Woah, Hana-chan! I didn't know you had it in you!

Hana-chan: G-gomennasai! Hana-chan didn't-

Hazuki: Hana-chan, there is no need to apologize; we were asking for it.

Hana-chan: …Gomennasai. *walks back up to her room*

Pop: Hana-chan?

Majo Rika: I miss the old Hana-chan.

Hana-chan: (_In her room, Hana-chan decides to go down into the sewers, alone_). Minna, gomennasai . *transforms* Pretty Witchi Hana-chan-chi!

Hana-chan: Minna, forgive me. Poyorin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! Make everyone sleep until I get into the sewers! (_For a reason they don't know, they fell fall asleep_) You were there for Hana-chan, Doremi-mama. Now Hana-chan will be there for you!

Hana-chan: *leaves room and finds Aiko asleep on top of stairs* Poyorin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! Stop Time! Minna-san, gomennasai, but Hana-chan doesn't want you to get hurt.

Hana-chan flew out of the Maho-Dou with tears in her eyes towards the only sewer entrance she knows: The hole from earlier that month. She finds it, seeing that it had expanded considerably since then, with charred vegetation surrounding it. US troops were in the area, unaware of her presence due to the spell. Hana-chan flew in and was already well into the corridor by the time the spell wore off. Hana-chan searched the sewers for nine minutes, taking pains to avoid the holes when she heard a familiar tapping sound.

Hana-chan landed next to a corner and hid. She peaked around the corner and saw "It" on the other side of the sewage with something in its hand. Hana-chan couldn't get a good look until it turned around and walked back toward her, examining what it was holding. Suddenly, "It" shrugged its shoulders and tossed the object to the other side. Hana-chan didn't hear a splash, but saw "It" take something out from between its head and right shoulder. Hana-chan didn't want to know what it was, but was curious about the other thing it had.

Hana-chan: Poyorin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! *hears "It" running, stopping, and then a sound* Make time freeze!

Time stopped, just as she wanted, but Hana-chan was alarmed to see a beam just inches from her face. Directly in front of her, across the sewage, was "It". Hana-chan looked into its visor, saw its face, and immediately turned her head away in horror. Her desire to find Doremi enabled her to overcome the sight enough to get around the beams and the corner. She found and picked up the object "It" threw, and as it turns out, it was Doremi's Koron tap. Hana-chan, fearing the worst, got back on her broom and flew around the left corner just as the spell ended. Hana-chan hadn't flown far when she found what she was looking for. There she was, Doremi, but she was lying on her stomach, pointing away from Hana-chan, her head turned to her left, with blood oozing out of her upper left arm and both hands. Horrified and devastated, Hana-chan flew over to Doremi.

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama! Doremi-mama! Please, wake up! Wake up! **Doremi-mama!**

Doremi: Ha…na…chan…*opens one eye* am…I… dreaming…?

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama! Hang there! Hana-chan will get you out of here! Hana-chan promises!

A familiar tapping made Hana-chan get up and turn around. There "It" was, taking aim and preparing to shoot and kill Hana-chan. Immediately, Hana-chan started chanting her spell.

Hana-chan: Poyorin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! *"It" fires its beam* Teleport me and Doremi-mama back to Maho-Dou!

Before the spell could be cast, Hana-chan found herself trapped in ice. Hana-chan saw in complete terror as "It" launched a green-tipped missile at her. Time seemed to slow down as Hana's life flashed before her eyes. There was a white flash, followed by a violent explosion. By the time the dust settled, "It" was the only one left in the vicinity. "It" looked at the spot where Doremi and Hana-chan was. Then, "It" took out the other thing it had and walked off, examining it as it did…

* * *

**A/N: It just keeps getting darker and edgier, doesn't it? I'm sorry about this chapter being longer than the last again. The next few chapters will be shorter, though. Oh and also, about SA-X launching a bunch of missiles? There were exactly 67 missiles, all from a misfire.**

**Anyway, was Hana-chan's spell a success? Or did SA-X kill them both? And just what was that other thing it was examining? And why didn't Hana-chan want to know what it was? Until next chapter.**


	5. The nightmare and the Discord

**A/N: When we last left off, Doremi had her first true encounters with SA-X and began suffering multiple illnesses. Hana-chan went down there to try and rescue her, .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or Metroid**

* * *

**Ten minutes before the end of chapter 4.**

Majo Rika, Lala, and the Ojamajos had woken up to find that Hana-chan's door was wide open with no one inside. Immediately, the Maho-Dou flew into chaos.

Aiko: Hana-chan-!

Majo Rika: That ojamajo! Does she have any idea what she just did?

Hazuki: But how could she do such a thing and why?

Aiko: I heard something while I was asleep. Went like "I have to do this alone" or something like that.

Onpu: But was it really necessary?

Pop: If you were young as Hana-chan and had to do something that your parents wouldn't want you to do, well, think about it.

Lala: Pop may have a point, but we have to face facts: Hana-chan put not just her life on the line, but Aiko's too, all to save Doremi-chan.

Momoko: She could have easily been spotted, especially with a thousand and five troops all over town.

Aiko: Hana-chan not being herself lately doesn't excuse her recklessness.

Onpu: And we may have to be that reckless just to save both. She put us all to sleep so we couldn't-

Majo-Rika: We know, Onpu-chan, but I'm with Ai-chan on this. What's more is that she had only enough energy for four spells. If she had to fight that thing, she'll be killed for sure.

Pop: Plush-chan!

Hazuki: If she dies-If she dies-! *breaks down and begins sobbing*

Momoko: Hazuki-chan! It won't just affect us; it will affect everyone we know! I mean, think of the people who've bonded with Doremi-chan!

Majo Rika: On top of that, I won't be able to change back.

Lala: Now's not the time to be selfish, Majo Rika.

Majo Rika: Nani? You're one to talk!

Aiko: Both of you knock it off!

At that time, a white flash appeared in the center of the room. White musical notes began surrounding the light; within moments, the light vanished, revealing a de-transformed Hana-chan and Doremi. Hana-chan was encased in ice while Doremi was lying on the floor, barely conscious.

Momoko: Hana-chan!

Aiko: Don't tell me she's-

Hana-chan: *breaks free of the ice* Brrr! So that's how it feels to be frozen.

Hazuki: Hana-chan! You're alright!

Hana-chan: Hazuki-mama! Minna! Doremi -mama isn't alright!

Onpu: *pulls back Doremi's left sleeve, gasps and releases it* You can say that again, Hana-chan! *feels Doremi's forehead* This is bad! Someone call an ambulance! Hayaku!

Aiko: O-Onpu-chan? D-don't tell me-

Onpu: Un.

Pop: I'll make the call- (Just then, one of the US troops came in. Majo Rika and Lala dash out of sight just in time.)

US troop: Okay, uh, would someone mind telling- *sees Doremi*What the hell?

Momoko: *in English* Please help us! She's sick! If we don't get her to a hospital, she'll die!

US troop: What the *beep* is going on here!

Momoko: * eye twitches* We'll tell you as soon as she's in the hospital! Please!

US troop: Ok. *pulls out radio* Sir, we got a sick girl in some kind of accessory shop-No, I'm serious! What! Where is it? I don't *beep*ing know! Just get a *beep*ing chopper in the air and look for flares! *puts up radio* They're on their way. *runs outside while drawing a flare gun*

Aiko: What did he say?

Momoko: *hair standing on end* …They'll be here soon.

Pop: Way to ruin the seriousness here, Troop-san

Onpu and Hazuki get Doremi onto a bench, only to notice the wounds on her hands and right knee. Onpu took a look at the other wound again and noticed that it looked to have been scraped at. Before she could register her shock, the US troops came in with a stretcher. They carried Doremi out of the Maho-Dou with the other Ojamajos following them. Momoko asked them they could accompany Doremi; they said yes.

Doremi: Minna-san? …Am…I gonna…make it?

Aiko: Doremi-chan! Save your strength!

The trip took a few minutes, but they made it there regardless. Immediately, Doremi was rushed to the emergency room. By the time she got in, she had already fallen into a coma. Pop made a call to her parents to tell them the bad news. Haruka picked up the phone while holding a glass of water.

Haruka: Moshi Moshi- Oh! Pop-chan! Wait, what? Doremi's been found? That's great- *drops glass* N-n-nani? Alright! We're on our way! *hangs up* Keisuke!

Keisuke: Nani yo?

Haruka: Doremi's been found-

Keisuke: That's great-

Haruka: And she's in the emergency room, in a coma, with several life-threatening illnesses!

Keisuke: N-nani?

Haruka: We're going! **Now!**

Haruka drags Keisuke by the ear and into the car so fast it didn't sink in until they were halfway there. They drive to the hospital, making it there in no time. When they get there, they proceed directly to the emergency room, only to find Doremi still in a coma. Both parents and the other Ojamajos end up spending the night at the hospital, keeping an eye on Doremi while the doctors do their job. Doremi is given several doses of several antibiotics, though they proved useless against whatever virus she had. The next morning, Hazuki paid a still-comatose Doremi a visit outside the ER. Onpu, Momoko, Hana-chan and Aiko joined her.

Hazuki: It can't be too late for Doremi-chan. It just can't! *sniff*

Onpu: Have faith, Hazuki-chan. Doremi-chan will get through this.

Momoko: I hope you're right, Onpu-chan.

Aiko: For everyone's sake.

Hana-chan: M-m-minna-san! L-look!

On the other side of the glass, Doremi had apparently gone from comatose to sleep. She was tossing, turning and convulsing violently. Hazuki immediately summoned the doctors. They went in; when they came out, they confirmed the Ojamajos fears: Doremi was having a horribly intense nightmare.

Aiko: But how? How could Doremi-chan be having such a thing?

Doctor: We don't know. What we do know is, is that it seems to be weakening her immune system. At this point, the only things keeping her illness at bay are the antibiotics and anti-viral drugs.

Onpu: Isn't there more that you can do for her?

Doctor: I'm afraid all we can do at this point is give her regular doses and…pray. *returns to the ER*

Hana-chan: *looks inside the ER* There has to be more they can do! Doremi-mama can't die! What will become of minna-san?

Hana-chan continued to watch over Doremi. Meanwhile, inside Doremi's mind, her nightmare is just beginning. Doremi was in some kind of labyrinth, wearing her Royal Patraine uniform with her wreath poron drawn. The sewers were different than from the real world in that they had a technologically advanced look to them. There were no doors; just grey circular hatches, some of which were either looked inoperable or were blown open. The only things that told Doremi she was in a sewer was the sewage flowing in the middle of the tunnels along with barred holes on the ceiling, through which a pale, yellowish light shown.

Doremi was trying to find a way out when she heard a familiar tapping sound. She froze, knowing full well what "It" was capable of. Within moments, "It" had shown up, and Doremi found herself unable to move. "It" began speaking, with a voice that was clearly genderless and inhuman.

"It": What brings you to our realm?

Doremi: W-who are you?

"It": We are a manifestation of your fears. We are a manifestation of your trauma. We are a manifestation of your nightmares. We are all of these, and the last of our kind. We are X.

Doremi: X? …That didn't sound right.

"It": Regardless, we shall still devour you. We are an SA-X. And you will be the first of many to die.

Doremi: I won't let you! And-

SA-X: Who's going to help you? No one likes you. No one wants to be around you. Do you know why?

Doremi: That's not true!

SA-X: You never knew? You never wondered? You never came to any conclusion?

Doremi: Please…stop…!

SA-X: Everyone knows: You're clumsy, ditzy, pathetic, incompetent, and most of all, a failure at everything. You even fail at raising a child properly!

Doremi: Leave Hana-chan out of this! Pirika Patraine! * fires a blast of pink energy at the SA-X*

SA-X: Aren't we the vicious one? (The blast hits the SA-X dead on. But when the dust settled…)

Doremi: N-no way! You couldn't have-!

SA-X: But I did. And that's because you're weak. Allow me to show you how it's really done! *charges energy in its arm cannon*

Doremi quickly turned and ran for it. SA-X fired its ice beam, except it was larger and moved faster than when she was in the real world. Doremi dove into the sewage to dodge it, but her foot got hit and frozen. Doremi quickly made it to the other side, but SA-X simply somersaulted over there. As Doremi continued running, her uniform began reverting first to her sharp uniform, then to her first, with the wreath poron following suit until it was her old peperuto poron. Horrified, Doremi continued running, with SA-X taunting her along the way. Eventually, she came across Hazuki and Aiko, who had their backs to her.

Doremi: Hazuki-chan! Ai-chan! Thank goodness-

Hazuki?: We do not want to help you, Doremi.

Doremi: H-H-Hazuki-chan…?

Aiko?: We would, but doing so would mean our lives will get screwed up. Do you know why?

Doremi: A-A-Ai-chan…?

Aiko? and Hazuki?: *both turn around, turning into more SA-X* It's because you suck!

Doremi: *presses the do-fa-la-do buttons, but nothing happens* Pirika Pirara Popolina Peperuto! *nothing happens*

Hazuki/SA-X: See what we mean?

Aiko/SA-X: How pathetic you are?

SA-X: *comes up from behind* How it was only a fluke you passed any of your exams?

Doremi: *runs past Hazuki/SA-X and Aiko/SA-X* You're not my friends! You're not the real Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan!

Hazuki/SA-X: Shouldn't we-

SA-X: Let's take our time.

Doremi: *reaches Onpu, Momoko, and Majo Rika in human form, whose backs were turned* Minna!

Onpu?: You don't deserve our help. I could've been a full blown witch early on if I had never met you.

Momoko?: You are weak. I could've had more friends if I had never met you.

Majo Rika?: You're the most pathetic ojamajo I had ever met. I could've remained in human form and became rich had it been for you.

Doremi: Minna-san…? *sob*

All three: *turns around, turning into more SA-X* What was there to ever like about you?

Doremi runs past the three SA-X and deeper into the labyrinthine sewers. She continues to encounter her friends and acquaintances, all of whom brutally insult her and turn into even more SA-X; the only one she doesn't run into is Nozomi for some reason. Eventually, she comes across her parents, Pop, and Hana-chan, with their backs turned just like everyone else.

Doremi: Minna, p-please!

Haruka?: Doremi. You are-

Keisuke?: -an insult to our very existence.

Doremi: Okaa-san…! Oto-san…!

Pop?: You are the most hated person in the whole world. "Unluckiest pretty girl"? Hah! That's not even the half of it! And if it weren't for you, I would've been happier.

Doremi: Pop-chan…!

Hana-chan?: You didn't raise Hana-chan properly compared to everyone else. You make Hana-chan wish she was never born.

Doremi: H-H-Hana-chan-!

SA-X: As you can see, no one ever liked you. No one ever did. And deep down, you know it.

Doremi: *looks back and sees the army of SA-X* This can't be! This is just a dream! Just a dream! Just a dream! **Just a dream!**

SA-X: This is no dream. This is a nightmare, one you will never wake up from. See, everyone hates you to the core, including yourself. *removes helmet, revealing itself to have Doremi's face* You don't deserve to exist. *Doremi runs away* You can run, but you can't hide!

Back in the real world, things weren't going well at all. On day two of Doremi's hospitalization, a group of twenty US troops went into the sewers. All were mercilessly slaughtered by the SA-X. The next day, SA-X went to the surface and ended up engaging fifty-five troops, two of which were each piloting a military helicopter. SA-X shrugged everything they threw at it. The battle soon escalated and went into the nearby neighborhood, with Onpu and the others forced to evacuate to safety. In total, forty-five troops died, including the ones in the helicopters, and eight were injured. Two days later, there were reports of killings and disappearances on the surface, causing about a thousand more people to move away. Later that night, a nurse came into an office to investigate a loud noise. She found what appeared to be a blob in a huge spiked shell literally plugged into a computer. It lifted off, literally passing right through a window and vanishing, leaving the office in a mess; the nurse fainted. The very next day, Doremi's condition and nightmare had worsened so much that the doctors had to put her into an operating room to try and remove infected areas. At that time, Hana-chan fell apart and ran back to the Maho-Dou. Onpu, Hazuki, Aiko and Momoko rushed after her.

Majo Rika: Hana-chan-? *Hana-chan runs to her room*

Hana-chan: Toto, can you wait outside please?

Toto: Toto? *Hana-chan goes in and locks the door* Toto To!

Lala: Hana-chan! *the other Ojamajos come in* Minna!

Onpu: We know. She's in her room, right?

Majo Rika: Un. *the Ojamajos go to Hana's door*

Momoko: Hana-chan, Please!

Onpu: Doremi needs you, Hana-chan!

Hana-chan: To do what? Not be there in time?

Hazuki: Hana-chan! You got Doremi-chan away from that monster! You were there for her, just like she was for you!

Hana-chan: But Hana-chan was too late! Hana-chan didn't get there in time! Now Doremi-mama's dying and it's all Hana-chan's fault!

Aiko: You're not to blame, Hana-chan! You saved Doremi-chan from certain death!

Hana-chan: Hana-chan almost killed you on the stairs! If Hana-chan's gonna do that, then Hana-chan doesn't deserve to be the next queen!

Majo Rika: Don't make us break down the door, you ojamajo!

Hazuki: I don't think that's helping, Majo Rika-san.

Hana-chan: It's all Hana-chan's fault! It's all Hana-chan's fault! It's all Hana-chan's fault…

All: Hana-chan…PLEASE!

While the Ojamajos, Majo Rika, Lala, and the fairies continued trying to bring Hana-chan back to her senses, Dpremi's condition was getting worse. Doremi's thrashing had become so violent that they had to put her in medical restraints. It was then that they found that the repeated doses drugs and antibiotics had done a number on her infection. At this point, Doremi's nightmare was causing her body to tear itself apart, and the doctors do anything about it. Inside Doremi's mind, Doremi was running from a group of SA-X. She rounded a corner and found herself in a large open room with a brilliant white ceiling, only to be ambushed by another group of SA-X. She turned to other way, only to find herself surrounded on all sides.

SA-X: End of the line, Doremi.

Kotake/SA-X: Did poor Dojimi really think she could elude us?

Hazuki/SA-X: Apparently so.

Aiko/SA-X: Better for her to not exist.

Pop/SA-X: The world hates her anyway.

New SOS trio/SA-X: Doremi-baka-Has a face-Without beauty! *Hazuki/SA-X laughs.*

Tayoken/SA-X: Doremi-Reeks of crap! *Gives Doremi the finger.* Momoko/SA-X laughs*

Hana-chan/SA-X: It's over for you, Doremi.

Doremi: *sniff* Please-! *sniff* PLEASE-! *sob* **PLEASE-!**

SA-X: What do you say we put this worthless piece of garbage out of its misery? *All SA-X agree*(The army of SA-X began charging up their ice beams as Doremi falls to her knees. All of them fire just as she looks up. When the "dust" settles, Doremi is so thoroughly frozen the she may as well have been carved from ice.)

SA-X: And now, let's give it about three or so dozen of our world famous super missiles!*All others give the SA-X "WTF?" looks* What? This is a nightmare! It doesn't have to make sense! Good riddance!

Doremi could only watch in horror as all of the SA-X fire their so-called super missiles at her. Doremi, essentially being made of ice, could not close her eyes. There was a tremendous explosion and a blinding light. At the same time in the real world, Doremi suddenly stopped writhing. Then her heart stopped, alarming the doctors. All over Misora, Doremi's friends and family suddenly felt a sharp pain in their hearts. They stopped what they were doing to try and find out what was going on. At Doremi's house, Pop rushed to Doremi's room and found Dodo writhing on Doremi's bed. In Majo Kai, Jou-sama, Majorin, Oyajide, the witch counsel, the witch frogs, and everyone else felt it. At the Maho-Dou, Majo Rika, Lala, and the Ojamajos, especially Hana-chan, felt the pain.

All except Hana: No! Just, please, NO!

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama-! DOREMI-MAMAAA!

Back at the hospital, the doctors were trying desperately to revive Doremi. A final "Akiraka!" was heard, followed by the application of a defibrillator.

* * *

**A/N: When I said the chapter would be shorter, I wasn't kidding. The next chapter will be just as short, too.**

**Anyway, has Doremi really died? Will Hana-chan snap out of her BSOD? Why was Nozomi the only one who didn't appear in Doremi's nightmare? Has the SA-X really come to the surface? And was it really the SA-X that the nurse saw in the office? All will be revealed in chapter 6.**


	6. Doremi's recovery

**A/N: When we last left off, Hana-chan had successfully saved Doremi. But Doremi caught several severe illnesses. When they got to the hospital, she began to suffer an agonizing nightmare. At the same time, Hana-chan suffered a BSOD while the SA-X massacred a group of troops. **

**I suck at heartwarming moments. Don't be offended by it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or Mertroid.**

* * *

There was a brilliant white light. The light faded, and there was a pale yellow light cutting through the air. Doremi, who was in her usual clothes, woke up to this sight and wondered where she was. She took a closer look and saw that she was standing somewhere in downtown Misora. The place was deserted, causing Doremi to wonder if she was still in her dream. She walked, not knowing what to do and quickly found herself in front of a similarly deserted Maho-Dou.

Doremi: Maho-Dou? But, no one's there. Maho-Dou can't help me if there's no one there. I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world! *drops to her knees* There's no one here! Minna-san really does hate me!

unknown: That's not true, Doremi-chan.

Doremi: Th-that voice! C-could it be-? (Doremi turns around and sees a girl about her age. She wore pale yellow pajamas with kanji and a green collar. On her head was a green bandana. She had friendly, bluish- purple eyes) N-Non-chan!

Nozomi: Long time no see, Doremi-chan!

Doremi: No! You're not Non-chan! Y-you're just another SA-X!

Nozomi: *pulls out a familiar deck of cards* Then when you beat me, I'll leave. We'll play on that table over there! *points to a table in the Maho-Dou*

Doremi: H-hai. (Doremi and Nozomi went to the table and started laying out the cards. A few minutes later, Nozomi had gotten every single match while Doremi didn't even get close to one.) Y-you really are Non-chan!

Nozomi: Un!

Doremi: N-Non-chan! Gomennasai!

Nozomi: It's okay, Doremi-chan! You were just afraid.

Doremi: Well, now I know that this nightmare has a happy ending!

Nozomi: *blink-blink* Doremi-chan, this isn't a dream; you're in limbo, the border between life and death.

Doremi: N-nani? Wait a minute! If this is limbo, then why does it look like Misora?

Nozomi: Limbo changes according to the person. It looks like Misora to you, but it appears differently for everyone else.

Doremi: Sugoi!

Nozomi: *nods* On Earth, your body is in a state of near-death. If you don't return, you will die.

Doremi: Nani!

Nozomi: Come with me. *leads Doremi to the door to Majo Kai*

Doremi: Where are we going?

Nozomi: Take a look. *points to the door* This door leads to the afterlife. Here, you have a choice: Return to Earth, or move on.

Doremi: If you're asking me to come with you, then I will. I will come with you to Heaven!

Nozomi: Then what are we waiting for? Shall we?

Doremi Un! (Doremi and Nozomi start walking, but right before going in, Doremi notices a sad look in Nozomi's eye and stops.)

Nozomi: Aren't you coming?

Doremi: Why do you look sad, Non-chan?

Nozomi:…

Doremi: You don't want me to come do you?

Nozomi: Doremi-chan, which is more important: living with me in Heaven away from your problems, or staying with your friends, family, and Hana-chan back on Earth?

Doremi: I…I…

Nozomi: Do you know how much pain they're going through right now? Would it be fair for them to feel such grief should you never return to them?

Doremi: Gomennasai, Non-chan! I didn't know! I thought everyone hated me!

Nozomi: That's not true either, Doremi-chan. Come with me. *leads Doremi to an open manhole* Down there is where you can return to Earth at. But there's a guardian: your nightmare.

Doremi: You mean, the SA-X?

Nozomi: *nods* Before you can return, you have to defeat it.

Doremi: But that monster is stronger than me! And there's an army of them down there!

Nozomi: That's not true, Doremi-chan. You're stronger than it, always were, always will be. *takes Doremi and the hole back to the door* Now is the time to choose.

Doremi: I'll fight it! I'll go down there and fight it, Non-chan! *a smile appears on Nozomi's face*

Nozomi: Alright. Good luck! *walks to the door then stops* Before I go…Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Give Doremi-chan the Royal Patraine! *Doremi's clothes change to her Royal Patraine uniform*

Doremi: N-nani! How did you know about this?

Nozomi: *smiles sweetly* It's easy to know stuff when you're watching over a friend. *sheds a tear* I must go now, Doremi-chan.

Doremi: So, this is goodbye?

Nozomi: Un. But I will always be with you. *walks through the door* Now get going. You have your whole life ahead of you! *door closes and vanishes*

Doremi: Arigato, Non-chan!

With Nozomi's parting words still fresh in her mind, Doremi knew what she had to do. With determination in her eyes, she went down the hole and into the sewers. More specifically, she was in the room she was last in. Almost immediately, she was greeted by the army of SA-X from her nightmare.

SA-X: I didn't know you were a glutton for punishment, Doremi!

Doremi: SA-X-san, I have come to drive you out!

SA-X: With what? A pathetic slap? Look around and tell me what you see.

Doremi: I just see you and me.

SA-X: Get your eyes checked-*notices that it's the only SA-X here* Nani!

Doremi: It's just you and me now, SA-X-san.

SA-X: No, it's just me. Alone! (The SA-X shoots Doremi with its ice beam. The beam hits and freezes her, prompting the SA-X to fire a super missile. The missile hits and explodes, kicking up a lot of dust. When the dust clears, Doremi is still standing there, completely unscathed.) BUT HOW? YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING!

Doremi: You're wrong, SA-X-san.

SA-X: No! I'm right! *fires zero laser*

Doremi: Pirika Patraine!

Both blasts hit each other head on. The patraine attack quickly goes straight through and disperses the zero laser. This time, the patraine attack explodes in a blast of pink energy. When the dust clears, the SA-X is standing a little to the left. Doremi realized that SA-X had simply dodged the attack at the last moment.

SA-X: You're aim still sucks!

Doremi: Urusai! Pirika Patraine! *launches another attack*

SA-X: *dodges by side-stepping* Too slow! Now for a real attack! *fires a plasma/wave/spazer beam*

Doremi: *jumps out of the way* At this rate-! Pirika Patraine! (Vines begin sprouting from out of the ground underneath the SA-X. Immediately, the vines begin to wrap it.)

SA-X: *tries and fails to evade* Damn you!

Doremi: This is it! Pirika Patraine!

SA-X: I don't think so! *fires zero laser again*

Once again, both attacks collide. This time, the patraine has trouble holding off the zero laser. Doremi pours the last of her strength into her attack, but the zero laser begins pushing the patraine back towards her. She closes her eyes and begins remembering the happy memories she had with her friends and family. She opens her eyes again and, with one final scream, pours more strength into her attack than she ever thought possible. The attack disperses the zero laser again and this time hits the SA-X head on. When the dust cleared, the SA-X's armor falls off, revealing a being made of darkness the looked vaguely like Doremi in her dokkan uniform with an arm cannon dominating her lower right arm. Doremi realized that this was the true form of her nightmare.

Doremi's nightmare: *falls on knees* But how…how could I be defeated? How could you have beaten me?

Doremi: It doesn't have to end this way, Nightmare-san.

Doremi's nightmare: *begins melting* Look at me. Do you really think it can end another way?

Doremi: You said you were the manifestation of my fears and trauma. You don't have to feel my fears anymore! We can be friends!

Doremi's nightmare: After everything I did to you?

Doremi: You don't have to be lonely. You are me, just as I am you. We can be friends. You don't have to be evil.

Doremi's nightmare: You could actually forgive me?

Doremi: Un.

Doremi's nightmare: I thought my only purpose was to torment you. But you have given me a new purpose. *loses shape* I will always be here, in your unconscious. Arigato, Doremi-chan.

When the nightmare fully faded, a brilliant white light filled the area. Back on Earth, the doctors were trying frantically to revive Doremi. After using the defibrillator at least eight times, they started losing hope. They tried it one final time, and got nothing. The doctors were about to cover Doremi with a sheet when the monitors and equipment started showing that she was alive. Immediately, the doctors checked her heart rate and had a pulse. Doremi's face went from terrified to serene. The doctors were relieved that her nightmare was over. They went silent as Doremi began to speak.

Doremi: Arigato…Non-chan…

Almost immediately, several of the doctors broke into tears of joy. All over town, everyone who felt the sharp pain suddenly felt a strange warmth in their hearts. At Doremi's house, Pop and Fafa watched as Dodo perked up and floated happily off the bed as if nothing happened. In Majo Kai, the witches who felt the pain felt the warmth and immediately knew that whatever was wrong had been set right. At the Maho-Dou, Majo Rika, Lala, the Ojamajos and especially Hana-chan felt the warmth.

Hazuki: Minna! Did you feel that just now?

Aiko: Un. *Onpu nods*

Momoko: It felt like…it felt like…I don't know!

Majo Rika: I get the feeling Doremi-chan's alive.

Lala: If so, then what a relief.

Hana-chan: *unlocks and opens her door* Minna-san?

All: Hana-chan!

Hana-chan: Minna-san…gomennasai! Hana-chan needs to apologize to Doremi-mama!

Majo Rika: Wait until morning, Hana-chan.

Hana-chan: Hai hai.

The Ojamajos return home while Hana-chan changes and goes to bed. The next morning, the Ojamajos, including Pop, make their way to the hospital. At the same time, four boys were walking down the street in another part of town. One of them had orange hair arranged in a bowl cut. He was wearing a purple robe and had red eyes. The second one had blonde hair in a wolf-tail haircut and had blue eyes. He wore a blue-green sleeveless shirt with light yellow pants and white wristbands. The third and apparent leader had purple hair in a downward cut and had pale purple eyes. He wore a black robe with grey pants. The last one had spikey teal hair and bluish-green eyes. He wore a reddish-brown robe with the sleeves pulled back and white pants underneath. All had two antenna-like hairs protruding from their bangs. They were called Fujio, Leon, Akatsuki, and Tooru, respectively, a.k.a. the FLAT4, and they were here for another visit.

Leon: It's been a while since when we last came. I can't wait to challenge Ai-chan again!

Fujio: From what I've heard, this town has been going through a lot of turmoil lately. I hope everyone is alright.

Akatsuki: Doremi-chan was admitted to the hospital about eight days ago. I'm fairly sure she's ok. Remember that warm feeling we all got?

Leon: How could we forget? Though, I would like to forget the sharp pain that came before it.

Tooru: Well, we're here now. And I can't wait to show Onpu-chan my progress as an idol!

Leon: Let's hope it is progress and not like last time.

Tooru: Relax, Leon! Here goes: _Ready, Steady, can't hold me back_- *singing was bad*

Akatsuki: Eh heh heh, you still need practice, Tooru-kun.

Tooru: I try, and I'll keep trying until I succeed! *all including Tooru laugh*

Fujio: Well, where to?

Akatsuki: We'll stop by that burger joint first and then go to the hospital to pay Doremi-chan a visit. *Stops suddenly*

Leon: *in English* What's wrong?

Akatsuki: We're being watched.

Fujio: We are in the middle of town, so that would be natural.

Akatsuki: This feels different. *turns around* N-nani?

While the FLAT4 continued with what they were doing, the Ojamajos made it to the hospital. Once there, they learned that Doremi had been transferred from the ER to one of the other rooms. The Ojamajos quickly found the room and realized that it was the same room that Nozomi was in last year. Doremi was even in the exact same cot.

Doremi: M-minna-san?

All except Hana: D-Doremi-chan!

Hana-chan: *sniff* Doremi-mama! *glomps Doremi* Chiisu! *sniff*

Doremi: Ow! Hana-chan, I can't breathe!

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama, gomennasai! Hana-chan wasn't there for you in time! Hana-chan didn't come to cheer you on during your illness! Hana-chan-

Doremi: Hana-chan, don't worry about it! I'm fine now-Ow! Can't breathe!

Hana-chan: Gomen ne, Doremi-mama. *releases Doremi*

Doremi: So, what went on while I was out?

Momoko: Well, the US troops got kicked out when they couldn't stop that thing.

Doremi: You mean the SA-X?

Aiko: The what?

Onpu: I think Doremi-chan has a lot to tell us too.

Doremi: Gomen ne, minna. *tries to sit up* Ow!

Hazuki: Doremi-chan-

Doremi: It's ok. The doctors said my body will be aching for a while from all that stress.

Momoko: *in English* At least it's not bad.

Doremi: Ok, where were you at again?

Onpu: That thing blew up my house. Okaa-san and I had to rent an apartment.

Doremi: Nani?

Pop: Things have been getting worse, Onee-chan.

Hana-chan: Where did Doremi-mama come up with "SA-X" at?

Doremi: My nightmare took its form and called itself the SA-X. I guess we can call it that.

Hazuki: What does SA-X stand for?

Doremi: No idea.

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama, before Hana-chan forgets-*pulls out Doremi's Koron tap*

Doremi: Hana-chan, arigato! Demo ne, where did you find it?

Hana-chan: The SA-X had it. But it threw it away.

Doremi: What a relief. *beat* You didn't happen to clean it, did you Hana-chan?

Hana-chan: No. It was clean when Hana-chan found it.

Doremi: But I lost it in the sewage. It should've been filthy, shouldn't it?

Hazuki: Maybe the SA-X likes to clean taps?

Aiko: With all that wanton destruction it's caused, I doubt it.

Doremi and the other Ojamajos continue to exchange stories. Doremi was shocked at some of the things that went on while she was out while at the same time, the Ojamajos were amazed at Nozomi coming down from Heaven to help Doremi. All was going peacefully until the doctors came in with four cots. Each had a familiar looking boy in them.

The girls immediately recognized them as the FLAT4, and they appeared to have been beaten to within inches of their lives. Leon, Tooru, and Fujio were unconscious, while Akatsuki looked to be in a lot of pain. Leon's right arm was in a sling, Tooru had a black eye and a twisted foot, and Fujio had a cut across his right cheek and a bandaged right hand. Akatsuki had several cuts and bruises and had his left leg in a cast.

Doremi: Akatsuki-kun! Akatsuki-kun!

Akatsuki: D-Doremi-chan…!

Doremi: Who did this to you?

Akatsuki stayed silent. The doctors told the girls that, despite a few fractured ribs, they would be alright. They also said that the person that called the ambulance had already patched them up a bit and was in a house in the middle of the forest, right where the boys were found. The girls took three guesses and figured that it must have been Majo Ririka who helped them.

* * *

Within the sewers walked a small figure. The lighting was dimmer than when Doremi was in there, so the figure's appearance couldn't be discerned. The figure continued to walk until it came across a familiar armored figure that was the SA-X. However, instead of running away, the figure ran TOWARD the SA-X.

unknown: SA-X-mama! I'm back!

SA-X:…

unknown: I've been on the surface, where else?

SA-X:…

unknown: Don't worry, the troops left. So I guess-

SA-X:…

unknown: What do you mean it's still dangerous? Everyone I ran into is dead already!

SA-X:…

unknown: Well, there were these four boys who got away-

SA-X…

unknown: I don't think anyone's gonna believe them-

SA-X:…

unknown: If you say so. *sigh* How long do you have left?

SA-X:… (SA-X turns around and tries to fire a super missile. The cannon jams again, and the SA-X hits it just like last time, but no missiles get launched. SA-X hits it again, and this time fifty-eight impossibly-scrunched-together missiles get misfired, though five turned out to be duds and fell to the ground)…

unknown: Well, I hope the humans are- *Several loud explosions echo through the sewers. The lights flicker off while the ground shakes violently* Nevermind.

SA-X:…

unknown: I have to do something! If I don't-

SA-X:…

unknown: I'm trying the best I can. If only I had something that could get me more magic!

SA-X:…

unknown: If we put our seven and a half heads together, I'm sure we'll think of something! After all, I stole some data-

SA-X:…

unknown: I think there's a place I can get that at. Somewhere at, what was it again, Maho-Dou?

SA-X:…

unknown: I'll go there and have a look around. Oh and also, I found this. *Pulls out a flashlight*

SA-X:…

unknown: Aw, man. *drops flashlight*

A light suddenly brightens up, revealing the figure's shape. The figure, clearly a girl, had red hair styled into massive odangos with a music note hairclip on the left one. She wore a purple vest over a pink short-sleeved shirt and a pair of tan colored shorts and pink and white shoes with long pink socks. Her eyes on the other hand were just solid white; no irises, no pupils, just the sclera. The figure was holding a pair of sunglasses in her left hand. She decided to walk off to another part of the sewers. The SA-X walked in the other direction. However, as soon as the SA-X was out of sight, the figure snuck back, took the flashlight, stuffed it into her pocket, and then rushed off snickering.

* * *

**A/N: Just when you think things can't get any worse, they do. Nozomi may have save Doremi, but things are just getting started up again.**

**Anyway, who beat up the FLAT4? Who is this new enemy? Why does she look almost like Doremi? Why does she have a fondness for a flashlight? And what's this about SA-X running out of time? Until next chapter.**


	7. A Doppelganger emerges

**A/N: I'm sorry about the frequent changes. I still intend to finish this story regardless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or Metroid**

* * *

When we last left off, Doremi was having a visit from her friends when the FLAT4 were brought in with several injuries. Fortunately, the injuries weren't life threatening, but they still worried the Ojamajos. In the sewers, it was revealed that there was a being that looked just Doremi that is related to the SA-X.

In the hospital, Doremi is looking at Akatsuki from her cot while the other Ojamajos did the same. The doctors decide to leave to give them some privacy. However, the rest of the FLAT4 were still out cold. After a brief silence, Akatsuki starts to speak.

Akatsuki: How do I explain this? *breathes heavily* I don't want you guys think I'm crazy.

Aiko: If it has to do with anything that's been going on lately, then we're listening.

Akatsuki: (_Here goes_). Doremi-chan.

Doremi: Nani?

Akatsuki: You have a doppelganger.

All: EHH?

Akatsuki: It's true. Me and the rest of us saw it.

Hazuki: I think we need to know the details. Can you, Akatsuki-kun?

Akatsuki: Un.

Aiko: We're listenin'.

Akatsuki: *nods* We were on our way to the hospital to pay you a visit, Doremi-chan, when I felt that we were being watched.

Onpu: Well, that is natural, considering this is a town.

Akatsuki: Fujio said the same thing. But this was different. It didn't feel right; almost inhuman in fact. When we turned, we saw "you" standing behind us, only "you" were wearing sunglasses. "You" interacted with me, and I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't you. Fujio gave the hospital a call while I continued to talk to "you." But when I asked who "you" really were, "you" started walking away. Fujio then told me that there already was a Doremi at the hospital. If that's true, then who was I speaking to?

Leon: *wakes up* Ow. How long was I out?

Aiko: Leon!

Hazuki: Are you ok, Leon-kun?

Leon: I will be, but I can't challenge Ai-chan with this arm! *stares at his broken arm while Aiko sighs*

Doremi: Continue, Akatsuki-kun.

Akatsuki: Un. Where was I? Oh yeah, the realization. We decided to follow "you", eventually finding ourselves in a clearing outside of town. It was surprisingly hard to keep up. "You" were moving with an unearthly grace through the crowds and even doing moves that made even Leon gawk.

Leon: Hey!

Akatsuki: When we got to the clearing, she went to the other side. We confronted her. *Tooru awakens* I asked her who she was. Then, she removes her sunglasses while hiding her right arm behind her back. But her eyes were closed. She then said "I'm Doremi. Can't you tell?" while opening her eyes. Those eyes. They weren't eyes at all. They were just solid white balls where her eyes should've been.

Doremi: Just like-Just like the SA-X!

Tooru: Nani?

Doremi: Gomen ne. Continue.

Akatsuki: Un. Immediately after revealing her eyes, she attacked. Her right arm had become some kind of arm cannon. She used it to shoot us with some kind of freeze beam and purple-tipped rockets.

Doremi: I think they were called missiles?

Akatsuki: Nani?

Doremi: The SA-X in my nightmare called them missiles. Continue?

Tooru: As the elite of the wizard world, we easily parried her attacks with our magic. She couldn't even scratch us.

Leon: But she was attacking so ferociously that we couldn't get an attack off ourselves. *Fujio awakens*

Hazuki: Oh? Fujio-kun!

Akatsuki: The stalemate went on for what, two hours? Three? Doesn't matter. When she closed in for melee, it was all downhill from there. She charged us with unbelievable speed and punched Fujio so hard that he fell unconscious. She then tried to fire a missile at point-blank. Tooru was able to use his magic to get him out of the way in time, which caused her to go after him next. She jumped up and threw another punch, which Tooru dodged. She then shot him point blank with that freeze beam, trapping him in ice. Leon tackled her as she was firing a missile and caused her to miss while Tooru broke free.

Tooru: Being frozen didn't feel right.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan knows how Tooru-kun feels.

Akatsuki: She then grabbed Leon's arm and snapped it with just one hand. And just to throw salt on the wound, she threw him into a tree. Leon was out until just now.

Pop: No way!

Leon: It hurt like hell, being thrown like that.

Fujio: Hm? *sees something just outside the window* I think you have another visitor, Doremi-chan.

Doremi: Nani? *sees Majo Rika floating on her dust pan* Majo Rika?

Pop: I'll let Plush-chan in. *opens the window*

Majo Rika: Arigato, Pop-chan.

Momoko: Majo Rika-san, that's so sweet, paying Doremi-chan a visit!

Majo Rika: Nani? I wasn't here for a visit! I was here to give a message to you Ojamajos.

Doremi: Can it wait? Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!

Pop: It may have to, Plush-chan; you never know when the doctors are going to show up.

Majo Rika: Fine, but it's urgent, and you know what happens when you delay in that department!

Doremi: Akatsuki-kun, continue?

Akatsuki: Un. Fujio woke up when Leon was knocked out. He conjured a brick wall to save Leon from another missile. She noticed him, picked up a piece of ice and threw it at Fujio. He dodged, but the ice had been thrown with enough force to cut his right cheek and embed itself in another tree. She charged him and knocked him out with another punch. I launched an attack, but she swung her cannon and smashed the attack like it was nothing. I then I put her in a bubble, only for her to fire a barrage of missiles and then punch through and rip it in half. When she landed, she charged Tooru and sent him flying into a tree. Neither he nor Fujio woke back up until now.

Momoko: …!

Akatsuki: It was just me and her. Face to face. She charged me, I dodged and swung. But she dodged as though knowing it was coming. She uses the force of her dodge to trip me, grab my leg, and then throw me against a tree. I remained conscious, somehow. She then walked right up to me and slammed her cannon into my leg, breaking it instantly. Just as she was about to land the finishing blow, I used my magic to teleport a short distance behind her. I then used magic to get me and the others out of there. Turns out, we were close to Majo Ririka's house and she had witnessed the entire thing. She got us inside her house and called an ambulance while beginning to patch us up. I made it up to a balcony and looked at the clearing where we fought her at. She was still there…and then suddenly changed into a pink blob in a spiked shell. She floated off below the tree line and vanished.

Majo Rika: Mama Ririka's kindness knows no bounds. You boys owe her a lot.

FLAT4: We know!

Onpu: *notices Doremi has a look of fear in her eyes* Doremi-chan? What's wrong?

Doremi: This can't be right.

Majo Rika: Nani!

Doremi: It's not about Majo Ririka-san. It's about my doppelganger.

Hazuki: What about it?

Doremi: When I was in the sewers, I saw the SA-X in the form of a blob in a spiked shell.

All: Ehhh?

Fujio: But then that means-!

Aiko: It can shape shift! It can look like any of us, or anyone else for that matter!

Doremi: Demo ne, minna-san, that's the problem!

Momoko: *in English* What do you mean, Doremi-chan?

Doremi: The blob that was the SA-X was blue; ice-blue to be exact. And its missiles were green-tipped and had large heads compared to the ones you're describing, Akatsuki-kun.

Akatsuki: Nani?

Hazuki: Couldn't the SA-X change its colors? Could it have smaller missiles too?

Doremi: Akatsuki-kun, how many beams came out of my doppelganger's cannon?

Akatsuki: Just one. Why?

Doremi: The SA-X shot three, all spinning around each other.

All: Ehh?

Doremi: You said she moved with super-human speed, right?

Akatsuki: Un.

Doremi: The SA-X only ran a little faster than me.

Aiko: It could be because of its armor, right?

Fujio: Maybe.

Pop: But if she's not the SA-X, then-

Onpu: There are now two of them down there. And one of them is walking around with Doremi-tachi's face!

Akatsuki: Demo ne, the question is where did she come from?

Hazuki: Maybe we should give her a name. After all, Doremi-chan gave the SA-X its name.

Pop: Well, seeing as she looks like Onee-chan and is obviously related to the SA-X, well, how does Doremi-X sound?

Doremi: But we don't know what SA-X stands for, Pop-chan.

Momoko: At least it's better than nothing.

Onpu: Doremi-X it is then.

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama, what's going to happen now?

Doremi: I don't know, Hana-chan.

Leon: One thing about our fight was that she seemed…fearful, as though she didn't want us knowing her secret.

Fujio: That, and Doremi-X had a flashlight and seemed to jealously guard it.

All Ojamajos: *jaw drops* EHHHHHHH?

Akatsuki: As weird as it sounds, it's true.

Tooru: Yet, she seems to share a few traits with you, such as when she did your "Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!" thing when Akatsuki talked to her for the first time. She also has some of your clumsiness.

Aiko: Wait a minute, you guys! Did she happen to use magic?

Akatsuki: All she used were beams, missiles and fists.

Momoko: Does she have an aversion to using magic?

Hazuki: Maybe she can't use it?

Majo Rika: Actually, that's the urgent message I was trying to tell you. Doremi-X can use magic, though she doesn't seem to have your experience with using it.

Doremi: Nani?

Majo Rika: Jou-sama said she used healing magic on herself, which doesn't make any sense since she had no obvious wound. Quite some time ago, actually.

All: Ehh?

Majo Rika: Jou-sama also said that she used a jewelry poron, but used up all her magic on that spell.

Akatsuki: That explains why she didn't use magic. But now we have more questions, like where she came from, why she looks like Doremi-chan, where she keeps all her missiles, etc.

Nurse: *comes in* Minna-san. Visiting hours are over. The patients need their rest. Arigato. *leaves*

Doremi: *looks out the window and notices that it's almost dark* Minna, I'll see you again. Bye bye.

All: Bye bye, Doremi-chan, Akatsuki-kun, Leon-kun, Tooru-kun, Fujio-kun. *leaves*

Akatsuki: Well, Doremi-chan? *notices that Doremi had already fallen asleep* Minna-san?

Fujio: Doremi-chan has the right idea.

Leon: Let's get some shut-eye. *Tooru, Fujio and Leon fall asleep*

Akatsuki: *yawns* Minna-san, see you tomorrow! *Hears voices just outside* Nani yo?

Nurse: But I told you already! I saw a strange floating blob in a spiked shell connected to that computer and doing something to it!

Doctor: Are you sure you didn't just imagine it? After all, there were no traces of it other than the office having been trashed.

Nurse: Did you check the security cameras?

Doctor: The cameras recorded nothing out of the ordinary. Although, the camera in the office was damaged beyond repair.

Nurse: I'm still investigating this problem regardless. I want to know exactly what that thing was. And you're not helping! Good night! And just so you know, I found that numerous files have vanished from our database!

Doctor: Gomennasai. I'll see you tomorrow. *both walk away*

Akatsuki: (_A floating blob in a spiked shell? Files vanishing? Could it have been SA-X or Doremi-X? I'll try to find out more._) *falls asleep*

Later that night, a series of explosions coming from the sewers cause a blackout over half the town. Fortunately, the hospital Doremi and the FLAT4 was in didn't get hit. Over the next few days, Doremi and the FALT4 continue to recover from their injuries. To help, both receive visitors, both classmates, including a guilt-ridden Kotake whom she forgave, and the other Ojamajos and even Oyajide. The Ojamajos and the FLAT4 also share discoveries with each other, often surprising one another. The FLAT4 were discharged from the hospital on their third day, but Doremi was still weak from her ordeal. By that time, word had gotten out that Doremi had a doppelganger running around. Meanwhile in Majo-Kai, Jou-sama had called a meeting concerning said doppelganger. Majo Rika was called in the meeting as well due to hearing Doremi out.

Jou-sama: Minna!

All: Hai!

Jou-sama: I trust you all know why I have called this meeting?

Majo Don: Hai! There has been a crisis in the human world that may soon affect Majo-Kai and Mahoutsukai-Kai.

Majo Miller: Majo Rika-san, can you tell us what you've heard from Doremi?

Majo Rika: Hai! As we all know, there have been rumors of an entity causing trouble in the sewers and killing all who crossed its path. Doremi-chan is so far the only one who saw it and lived. But now we have a new problem: There seems to be another one down there, this one having the same face as Doremi.

All: *mutter, mutter*

Majo Rika: Doremi-chan and the other Ojamajos came up with names for these beings: The first was called the SA-X while the second was dubbed Doremi-X.

Majo Vanilla: That second one was a little unoriginal.

Majo Rika: It was all we had to go by at the time.

Jou-sama: Minna! Let us not go off track.

All: Hai.

Jou-sama: Majo Rika, continue?

Majo Rika: Arigato, Jou-sama. We have reason to believe that these beings can shape shift. *a guard comes in*

Witch guard #1: Jou-sama! Jou-sama, we have an intruder!

Jou-sama: Nani? Very well. Minna-san!

All: Hai!

Jou-sama: I have put the meeting on hold. I'm ordering a search of the castle and the grounds. Everyone will go in groups of five for safety's sake. *another guard comes in*

Witch guard #2: Jou-sama! A tree that grows magical seeds is gone!

All: Nani!

Jou-sama: Search everywhere! I will assist!

All: Hai! *all leave to find the intruder*

Jou-sama: Majo Rin!

Majo Rin: Hai, Jou-sama.

The witches search and at first cannot find anything. Their luck changes when Jou-sama, Majo Rin and Majo Rika come down a hallway and hear noises and see flickering lights coming out of a room. Dreading what was in there, the trio investigated.

Jou-sama: N-no way!

Majo Rin: …!

Majo Rika: Nani yo!

Inside the room was a cloud of dust and smoke along with the vague silhouette of a tree. Jou-sama uses her magic to disperse the cloud and sees a tree; more specifically, the tree that grows magical seeds! But the tree was twisted into an unrecognizable shape and its branches and roots were covering the PCs. Their screens were cracked and flickering with light with the occasional image flashing onto them. Then, the tree began turning into some kind of pinkish slime, and then into a small pink blob in a spiked shell. The blob was about the size of a child while the shell surrounding it was at least three times as big, complete with a glowing pink spot. Jou-sama, Majo Rin, and Majo Rika figured that it was Doremi-X due to its color. Immediately, they tried to use magic, but were interrupted by a familiar tune. The blob suddenly vanished and reappeared some distance down the hall.

Majo Rika: Did it just-?

Jou-sama: Hai, Majo Rika. *sees it jerking up and down* Did it just- *it passes through a wall* Nani!

Majo Rika: What now?

Jou-sama: *snaps fingers and teleports them to the outside* We continue the search.

Jou-sama and the other witches perform an even more extensive search for Doremi-X, but her shapeshifting abilities allowed her to escape. After about five hours, Majo Rin found that one of the other witches had seen an odd humming bird flying through the door to the Maho-Dou. Majo Rin discerned that it was Doremi-X in disguise and reported it to Jou-sama, who promptly called off the search. All those in the initial meeting are now back in the meeting chamber.

Majo Rika: That ojamajo lookalike made a fool of us!

Jou-sama: Majo Rika! Complaining about it will not solve anything. *turns to Majo Rin* Majo Rin?

Majo Rin: Hai!

Jou-sama: Damage report?

Majo Rin: Hai! Doremi-X has destroyed exactly twenty-three PCs and damaged four others, including the Royal Patraine laptop and the Recipe Diary. She has also destroyed a Rizumu tap. The Pureleine laptop was left undamaged.

Lala: Excuse me, Jou-sama?

Jou-sama: Hai, Lala?

Lala: Permission to enter the damaged items?

Jou-sama: We don't know if fairies can get in or out anymore. Are you sure you wish to try?

Majo Don: The Recipe Diary is damaged, but still usable. You've been in it before, have you not?

Lala: Un.

Jou-sama: But if we cannot get you out-

Lala: I'll be fine, Jou-sama.

Jou-sama: Very well. Majo Rin!

Majo Rin: Hai! *retrieves the damaged Recipe Diary. The small window is cracked and has several scratches and missing fragments*

Majo Rika: Good luck, Lala.

Lala: Arigato, Majo rika. *snaps fingers and goes inside the Diary* Oh my god! Minna-san!

Majo Sloane: Did you find anything?

Lala: *pokes head out of cracked window* It's horrible! All the books, devices, everything! Gone!

All:…!

Lala: It's true. It's all gone. Every last bit of it.

Majo Miller: But how can this be? How can a creature steal data like this?

Jou-sama: Doremi-X, and by extension SA-X, are not of this world. We have to expect the worst.

Majo Rika: …Doremi-X used magic to freeze time and escape in addition to her natural abilities.

Majo Don: Proving that these beings can use magic.

Majo Miller: But data from the PCs won't allow that-

Majo Don: You're forgetting the about Rizumu tap she destroyed. I have it right here. *pulls out what's left of the Rizumu tap* As you can see, the seeds are gone, the central button is almost torn out, and the entire thing is inoperable.

Majo Sloane. We still have a lot to learn about these beings.

Majo Vanilla: With all of our records and data stolen, she'll have an advantage if she ever comes back.

Majo Heart: It's not a matter of "if." It's a matter of when. And that "when" might not be too far off.

Majo Sloane: What do we do until then?

Jou-sama: Prepare and be on your guard. If one of them can infiltrate Majo Kai this easily, then there's no doubt that they will try again.

All: Understood!

Jou-sama: Meeting adjourned!

The witches return to what they were doing before the meeting. Majo Rika returns to the Human World and makes plans to visit Doremi to tell her what happened. The next morning, Majo Rika gathers up the Ojamajos and the still-recovering FLAT4 to give Doremi the visit, telling them everything along the way. They pull it off, and Doremi was surprised and heartbroken by the events. Meanwhile, Jou-sama looked into her crystal ball and spied on Doremi-X. Doremi-X was by herself, pacing while wearing a pink _Sharp_ uniform and messing around with a flashlight. Surprised, Jou-sama decided not to bother with her anymore that night.

A few days later, Doremi was finally discharged from the hospital. It had been eight days since she awoke from her nightmare and therefore spent fifteen days in the hospital. She came out good as new, save for a scar on her upper left arm. Her first order of business was to return home; when she got there, her parents tearfully embraced her now that her ordeal was finally over. But she knew that things weren't over yet. There was still the threat in the form of SA-X and Doremi-X, the latter of whom she feared she may have to face. The next morning, Doremi went back to the Maho-Dou, only to find a surprise waiting.

Doremi: *walks in* Minna-san! Ohayou! Minna-san?

All: *burst out from hiding* Doremi-chan! *They consist of the other Ojamajos, the FLAT4, Majo Rika, and all the fairies*

Doremi: Minna-san!

Hazuki: Doremi-chan! I-i-it's great to have you back!

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama! *glomps Doremi*

Doremi: Oof! Hana-chan! *smells something* Steak!

Aiko: Kotake-kun and the FLAT4 brought it, but Kotake-kun had to go back home.

Akatsuki: Kotake-kun left a message for you. *pulls out a note*

Doremi: *takes note* "Dear Doremi-chan, I hope you're feeling better after all that. I'm sorry I had to leave, but when my folks call, I really don't have much of a choice. I did promise you a steak, but by the time you got better, I didn't have enough left to buy one. Akatsuki and his friends pitched in and helped me fulfill my promise. I hope you like it. –Sincerely, Kotake" *pockets note* Arigato, Akatsuki-kun, Kotake-kun!

Leon: Well, It's gonna get cold if you don't start eating!

Doremi: Un! *sits down* Itadakimasu! *pauses* Minna-san?

Onpu: Nani?

Doremi: Let's share it!

All: EHH!

Momoko: *in English* Again?

Doremi: Un! It wouldn't be nice of me to eat this steak all by myself. All of you were there when I needed you. You all deserve a piece. *cuts steak into twenty pieces* Take a piece!

Hazuki: *all take a piece* Oishii! Just like last time!

Aiko: Amazin'! *Onpu nods in agreement*

Momoko: *in English* Thank you, Doremi-chan!

Pop: Oishii!

Hana-chan: Arigato, Doremi-mama!

FLAT4: This steak's amazing!

Majo Rika: Not bad, I guess.

Lala: Oh, Majo Rika. *other fairies chirp with joy*

Momoko: Well, Doremi-chan?

Doremi: Un! Itadakimasu! *eats her piece* Oishii!

Doremi and the others truly enjoyed themselves and were glad she was back. However, the FLAT4 were still recovering from their injuries. Akatsuki was in crutches due to him having a broken left leg. Leon's right arm was still in its sling, and Fujio and Tooru were still in bandages. Despite that, they still had a good time. The celebration ended early when a familiar light and sound appeared outside. They went there and discovered Jou-sama and Majo Rin.

Doremi: Jou-sama! Majo Rin-san!

Jou-sama: Minna-san. I am calling another meeting and would like for you to participate.

Doremi: We would be honored, Jou-sama.

Jou-sama: The meeting starts as soon as we arrive. Shall we?

Doremi: Minna?

All: Un. *the Ojamajos transform*

Jou-sama, Majo Rin, Majo Rika, the Ojamajos and the FLAT4 leave for Majo Kai right away. However, unbeknownst to them, a small hummingbird follows them. Once there, the Jou-sama started the meeting.

Jou-sama: Minna-san! I thank you all for coming tonight.

Ojamajos and FLAT4: Arigato, Jou-sama!

Jou-sama: *nods* As you all know, the human world has been tormented by a being that Doremi-chan has named the SA-X. *all others nod* The fact that the SA-X has created a copy of Doremi-chan is cause for concern. *all nod* And the recent infiltration by the doppelganger, called Doremi-X by the apprentices, has only made things worse. *all nod* As such, I have increased security at key points of Majo Kai.

Majo Don: Jou-sama, may I?

Jou-sama: Hai, Majo Don.

Majo Don: Arigato. If Doremi-X looks just like Doremi, then how can we be sure that that isn't Doremi with us now?

Akatsuki: Majo Don-sama? *Majo Don lets him speak* Me and my friends saw Doremi-X up close when she tried to kill us. Her eyes were solid white, with no irises or pupils. As such, she wears sunglasses to hide feature. If it was Doremi-X here, then Doremi-chan would be wearing sunglasses. And jealously guarding a flashlight, of all things.

Majo Vanilla: Interesting. *all other senior witches agree*

Majo Heart: Is it possible that such creatures could have such characteristics?

Majo Sloane: Like Jou-sama said: We don't know a lot about them.

Majo Vanilla: How intelligent are these beings?

Leon: From the looks of things: *in English* very intelligent.

Doremi: Are you sure about that, Leon-kun?

Tooru: Why do you ask?

Doremi: When I was in the sewers, I saw the SA-X running back and forth for no reason.

All: Ehhh! *FLAT4 jawdrops*

Doremi: And it was several times, actually. Usually when I fell into the sewage, instead of shooting me, the SA-X would just run around like some baka.

Akatsuki: SA-X-san no baka?

Majo Rika: If the SA-X is dumb, then how do you explain it making plans and carrying them out?

Jou-sama: It's just another mystery about these beings.

Hazuki: We could use Magical Stage to find out!

Majo Rika: Then give it a shot, ojamajos!

Ojamajos: Un! *an explosion that shakes the whole castle occurs*

Aiko: Change of plans, minna-san!

Jou-sama: It appears that I have to put this meeting on hold too. *turns to the ojamajos* I am granting you seven the Royal Patraine until these beings are dealt with. Use Magical Stage!

Ojamajos: Hai, Jou-sama!

Doremi: Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!

Hazuki: Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!

Aiko: Pameruku Lalaku Takarakani!

Onpu: Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!

Momoko: Peruton Petton Sawayakani!

Pop: Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!

Hana-chan: Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!

Ojamajos: Magical Stage!

Jou-sama: Grant these apprentices Royal Patraine! *Ojamajos become Royal Patraine from _Ojamajo Doremi Sharp_, complete with coming out of their trademark flowers* (Hana-chan's Royal Patraine looks like a white Patraine uniform except she has her trademark hat and her magical compact is in its usual spot. Her gloves each have a slot for a royal seed on the backs of her hands.)

Witch Guard #1: *comes in* Jou-sama! We have another intruder!

Majo Heart: We are aware of that.

Jou-sama: How many?

Witch Guard #1: We don't know. It looked as though there were two, but the dust was too thick to be sure. What do you wish for us to do?

Jou-sama: …We will search the castle in groups of at least six. I shall assist!

All: Hai!

Jou-sama: Minna, ikimashou!

All of the witches and wizards leave the meeting room. A few minutes after they left, a large hole is blasted into one of the balconies in a huge explosion. As the dust settles, a figure, clearly the SA-X, comes out of the hole. The SA-X somersaulted across the gap to the opposite balcony, where it shot a super missile at point-blank. It then proceeded to walk through the hole.

* * *

**A/N: This is the best I can do with portraying Jou-sama. If you have suggestions, I'd be willing to accept them.**


	8. Doremi vs Doremi X!

**A/N: I am not very good at fighting scenes.**

* * *

When we last left off, the witches and the FLAT4 had been sent on a search for the intruders, with Jou-sama providing assistance. They split into groups of six for safety purposes. When they finished choosing, Jou-sama provided each group with two Patraine calls to ensure contact.

The Ojamajos sans Pop made up one group. The FLAT4, Majo Heart and Pop made another. Jou-sama, Majo Rin, Majo Rika, Majo Don, Majo Vanilla, and Majo Sloane made up group three. They and the other groups went their separate ways to look for the intruder(s). A few minutes after beginning, they heard an explosion from where the meeting took place. Undeterred, they pressed on.

Akatsuki: Minna, gomenasai.

Tooru: What's wrong?

Akatsuki: I believe all I'm doing is slowing you down.

Fujio: You're not slowing us down, Akatsuki.

Pop: That's right. It doesn't matter if you have a broken leg or not.

Leon: You have us, don't you?

Pop: We're all in this together, Akatsuki-kun.

Akatsuki: Arigato, minna-san.

Majo Heart: Minna-san, listen! *all hear a familiar "tapping"*

Pop: *whispers* Minna-san!

Majo Heart: *whispers* We know.

The group tiptoes to where the tapping was coming from. They came to a railing and saw the SA-X walking along the lower floor towards the door. They quickly went back behind the corner.

Leon: If we don't catch it, it'll get away-

Pop: *whispers* Leon! Be quiet! We don't want to get spotted!

Leon: *whispers* Gomenasai.

Majo Heart: *whispers* Jou-sama has put barriers on every part of the castle. They are designed to restrict their movements and will not let either of them pass. Unless-

Akatsuki: *whispers* Which means we have it trapped!

Tooru: *looking around the corner* *whispers* Minna! Come quick! *they take a look*

The SA-X had made it to the door. It fired a missile into it, causing another castle-shaking explosion. When the dust settled, the door was still intact. At first, the SA-X decided to turn and walk away. Suddenly, it turned back around and began charging an attack. It apparently maxed out the charge but held it, as though it was waiting for something. The charging started off as being ice-blue, and then went to purple for some reason. After what seemed like an eternity, the SA-X fired the beam, which traveled so fast that the group almost missed it. The beam hit the barrier, but instead of the usual explosion, the beam stayed in place and continuously damaged the barrier. Eventually, the SA-X fired a missile to finish it off and then fired another one just to blow up the door. After was all said and done, the SA-X peacefully continued walking . When it was out of sight, a thoroughly shocked FLAT4 and Pop emerged. Majo Heart was shocked too, though not as much.

Leon: D-d-did it just-?

Majo Heart: No good will come out of pointing out the obvious, Leon. *turns to Pop* Pop-chan?

Pop: Hai?

Majo Heart: Notify Doremi and her group. I will notify Jou-sama.

Pop: Un.

Tooru: What about us?

Majo Heart: Stand guard. *FLAT4 sighs*

Doremi and her group receive the call just as they were about to enter another hallway. After hearing Pop out, the girls decide to try and figure out whether they should go down the hallway or go in another direction.

Doremi: Minna-san, we have to decide soon-

Onpu: We know, Doremi-chan. But the thing is, we don't know if one or both of them are here.

Aiko: But we have to. Either that or go back the way we came.

Momoko: Finding either of them in this place is like finding a needle in a haystack.

Hazuki: But the needle is moving, so retracing our steps is just as good as-

Hana-chan: Minna-san, I think we've been found.

Doremi and her group hear the SA-X's familiar footsteps and hide behind a wall. Doremi gestures them to be quiet while the SA-X strolls into view from the left hallway. It takes a look around and then decides to head in the direction of the Ojamajos. The girls watch from around the corner as the SA-X draws nearer.

Doremi: On three, we jump it. One…Two…

Hazuki: Doremi-chan, don't you think that's a little reckless?

Aiko: What if the SA-X's armor resists even our magic?

Doremi: Eh? G-gomen ne!

Onpu: D-D-Doremi-chan!

Doremi: Nani? *turns around* Run for it!

Doremi saw the SA-X's shadow from just behind the corner and wasted no time in getting the others to make a run for it. They were a good distance away by the time it came around. Momoko shouted "Perutan Patraine!" to launch her attack. The SA-X dodged at the last possible moment, as though knowing exactly when and how it would strike. Aiko, Hazuki, and even Hana-chan tried, only to be met with the same results. Onpu then used her magic to set up a missile-proof wall in anticipation that the SA-X would use a missile to break it. With the wall now blocking the hall, the girls thought they were safe, even when it used a missile. They started running again when the SA-X began firing beams that passed through the wall.

Doremi: Minna! If those beams hit, you will be frozen!

Aiko: There! *the Ojamajos run to a previously passed hallway while dodging ice beams* That was close!

Onpu: And now, we wait. The others will come soon enough.

The SA-X leaves, but only because Jou-sama and her group heard the commotion and lured it away. They then gave the girls a call and let them know it was gone while the girls told them about the SA-X's ability to dodge. They took note while Onpu dismissed her missile-proof wall.

Doremi: It's a good thing you came when you did, Jou-sama.

Majo Rika: Why didn't you Ojamajos just trap it when you had the chance!

Hana-chan: Slipped our minds? Heheheh. *sigh*

Majo Vanilla: *facepalms* Give me one good reason why I shouldn't regret passing you Ojamajos.

Jou-sama: Now is not the time, Majo Vanilla-san. *Majo Vanilla silently obliges* *Both groups begin walking* Before we came here, we used Magical Stage to find something that these beings feared.

Aiko: Did you succeed?

Majo Don: We did, but all we got was a massive tank with at several strange creatures in it.

Ojamajos: Ehh?

Majo Sloane: We moved it to a room and put up a barrier before all the commotion.

Onpu: What did the creatures look like?

Majo Sloane: Well-

Just then, as if right on cue, a loud explosion echoed through the hallways. This was followed by yet another explosion. Jou-sama surmised that the commotion was coming from the room with the tank and so made haste. No sooner than they started, they heard the sound of glass breaking followed by what sounded like a barrage that made the whole castle shake. The room was thankfully close by and therefore got there in no time at all.

When they got there, they saw the SA-X shooting missile after missile at three floating creatures in what looked like a panic. The creatures had two pairs of fangs underneath a bulbous membrane with three red orbs within. The way they moved while airborne reminded the girls of jellyfish. The missiles the SA-X was using either missed or hit with no effect. Eventually, the creatures descended onto the SA-X and latched on with their fangs while the SA-X stopped shooting and began struggling to get them off.

Doremi: Nani yo?

Hazuki: W-what are they doing?

Majo Vanilla: I wish I knew…

Jou-sama: What have we…done?

Aiko: Minna, look! *points to the floor, which had several fragments of ice and glass along with a few fangs*

Hazuki: It…did all that?

Majo Don: Don't be surprised.

Suddenly, the SA-X went into a ball. While the witches and Ojamajos looked with surprise, the SA-X laid something that exploded. The explosion was small, yet it knocked the creatures off of it. Immediately, the SA-X shot an ice beam at the nearest creature, freezing it solid. It then fired a missile at the creature, blowing it to pieces. The other two recovered and latched back on, but the SA-X simply went back into a ball and laid another bomb to knock them off. The scenario repeated until all of the creatures were dead, and then turned its attention to the group. Just before it could, the SA-X collapsed onto its knees and then suddenly vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

Majo Rika: IT WAS A MAGICAL DUPLICATE?

Hazuki: But how?

Onpu: Doremi-X could cast magic, remember? She must have made the clone.

Majo Vanilla: To think we were chasing a fake. A dangerous one at that.

Majo Don: The guard said that no one could tell whether or not there was more than one intruder when they broke in. For all we know, Doremi-X may have been wandering the halls this entire time while using the clone as a diversion.

Momoko: Then we'll have to split up again just to find her.

Majo Vanilla: But what happens when we do? You Ojamajos saw what the SA-X was capable of when it dodged your every move.

Jou-sama: That's enough. We will cover more ground and increase our chances. When sighted, stay hidden and notify the rest of us. We will be there as soon as possible.

Ojamajos: Un!

Both groups give each other their regards before parting. A few hours and phone calls later, the Ojamajos took a break in a large chamber with a domed ceiling. The chamber in question was about four-hundred feet in diameter and about three-hundred feet at the highest. After the respite, the Ojamajos decided to keep looking. One by one, they exited until only Doremi was left. Just as she was about to leave, a barrier suddenly appeared and blocked her way.

Doremi: Nani yo!

Hazuki and Momoko: Doremi-chan!

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama!

Aiko: Pameruku Patraine! *blasts the barrier, but it has no effect* Kuso!

Doremi: *turns and sees that the other entry is also blocked* No way!

Onpu: I'm going to call the others. Maybe they can help.

Doremi: Hayaku! *hears an explosion from near the ceiling and sees debris falling onto the floor*

The Ojamajos see the SA-X somersault down from the hole in an attempt to land on Doremi. She avoided the attack and retaliated with one of her own. It hit, but the attack didn't do anything other than barely distorting the SA-X's appearance. The girls watched in confusion as the SA-X fired a beam, the same beam Pop, Majo Heart and the FLAT4 witnessed, at both of its barriers. When all was said and done, the SA-X turned its attention on Doremi. She ran, but the SA-X pursued, firing ice beams along the way. Meanwhile, the terrified Ojamajos frantically called the others over and begged them to hurry. They got there in no time flat but could not break the barrier.

Majo Don: This is absurd! How can that thing create a barrier that powerful?

Hazuki: I think the SA-X used that beam to enhance the barrier?

Majo Sloane: It might have, but I dunno.

Jou-sama: Minna-san, worry about that later. *turns to the Ojamajos*

Aiko: Jou-sama, is it possible to transfer our Royal Patraine to another?

Jou-sama: It hasn't been done before, but we don't have any other options. …Give it a shot!

Ojamajos (sans Doremi): Un!

Hazuki: Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani! *Doremi dodges an ice beam*

Aiko: Pameruku Laluku Takarakani! *Doremi launches another attack at the SA-X*

Onpu: Pururun Purun Suzuyakani! *Doremi trips but gets back up just in time to evade another ice beam*

Momoko: Perutan Petton Sawayakani! *Doremi gets hit by an ice beam but breaks out of her prison in time to dodge a missile*

Hana-chan: Pororin Pyaurin Hanahana Pii! *Doremi tries another attack, but is out of royal seeds*

Pop: Pipitto Purito Hogarakani! *Doremi falls to her knees and is at the mercy of the SA-X*

Ojamajos: Magical Stage!

Jou-sama: Transfer their Royal Patraine to Doremi-chan!

The FLAT4 and the other witches take no chances and join in in getting the magical stage through. It works, and a brilliant white light begins emanating from Doremi. The SA-X recoils from the blinding light and begins trying to avert its eyes. Around the light, rings of magic corresponding to each Ojamajo appear. Suddenly, everyone begins hearing another voice, one that was kind, gentle, and mysterious.

Doremi: Non-chan?

Nozomi: Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Lend Doremi-chan my strength!

While everyone else wondered what just happened, a green ring of magic appeared around the light. Everyone was shocked at the turn of events; even the SA-X looked shocked at the sight. When all was said and done, the light and rings began fading until it was gone, with Doremi now standing before the SA-X. Her uniform was now lined with every one of the Ojamajos colors, including Non-chan's green color, even though the main colors were still pink and white. The normally feathery shoulder-blades now looked like the wings of an angel and the gloves extended further down her arm while taking on a similar appearance. Her boots were also slightly higher up on her legs and had a feathery appearance near the rim. And to top it off, Doremi now had two wreath porons, both one and a half times larger than normal and holding three royal seeds each. All in all, everyone found the view breath taking. But it didn't stop the SA-X from attacking.

Doremi: (_Minna. Arigato!_) Pirika Patraine! *launches her attack from both porons*

Doremi's attack looked just it usually did, except there were two blasts spiraling around each other that were larger than normal. The blasts had the colors of all the Ojamajos and Non-chan's, though like her uniform, they were mostly pink. The SA-X fired a missile, but it didn't have any effect on the blast. It tried to dodge, only to get caught on the edge and be drawn back in, and then dragged with it until the blast exploded.

The SA-X, now distorted to the point of being unrecognizable, was sent flying across the chamber. But as it approached the floor, it suddenly went from being distorted to changing into a form that looked disturbingly familiar for everyone. It touched the floor with its left hand and flipped over to land on its feet with unearthly grace, despite almost clumsily falling over.

Doremi looked at the figure as it got up and found herself gasping in shock. The figure was wearing a pink _Sharp_ uniform and had odangos just like she did, even having the same music note hairclip on the left odango. It held a Pikotto Poron in its left hand in a reverse grip. There was only one other thing that shocked her: the eyes were nothing but the sclera and had a look that Doremi found different from the SA-X. Everyone realized who this was. Everyone realized that this was Doremi-X; the same Doremi-X that almost killed the FLAT4.

Doremi-X: Not bad, Doremi…

Doremi: N-nani?

Doremi-X: …but I will not go down so easily! *turns into a ball, jumps, glows white and rockets towards Doremi*

Doremi: YAAAAHH! *just barely dodges*

Doremi-X: *impacts the wall, then begins zipping across the floor*

Doremi: *Dodges* Pirika Patraine!

Doremi-X: *comes out of ball* Now you're just making this easy! *dodges the attack rather easily* Really easy! *turns right arm into an arm cannon* So how about I heat things up? *while firing missiles* Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Turn the floor into deep water!

Pop: *angrily* Hey! That's Onee-chan's spell you're stealing!

Doremi: *dodges missiles* *uses one poron* Pirika Patraine! *creates platforms*

In an instant, the floor turned into deep water while platforms appeared. When the smoke cleared, Doremi-X was on the furthest platform. She suddenly jumped into the water, much to everyone else's shock.

Aiko: What did she do that for?

Hazuki: She could drown!

Jou-sama: Doremi-chan! We don't know anything about this form! You need to be careful and make the most of it while you can!

Doremi: I will! *looks at porons* I'm almost out of royal seeds! *hears a roar, followed by a long serpentine monster leaping out and attacking* Nani! *barely dodges*

Jou-sama: Majo Rin!

Majo Rin: Hai! *teleports*

Doremi: *uses one poron* Pirika Paraine! *launches attack while Majo Rin returned with the full supply of royal seeds* *the attack hit the body and had no effect* No way!

The creature, glowing white, was moving at an incredible speed. Doremi got her broom out and got on just in time to dodge another charge. Using the now insane speed she had, Doremi flew well out of the monster's range. When it stopped glowing, the monster curled on the largest platform and raised its head. The creature was massive, about seventy to eighty feet in length, and had to be at least have been eight to nine feet in diameter. It had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and five orange, glowing eyes on its head. The creature opens its mouth and shoots a familiar looking beam at Doremi, which she effortlessly dodges. She quickly deduces that this monster was Doremi-X, explaining why she dove into the water so eagerly.

Ojamajos: Magical Stage!

Jou-sama: Transfer these royal seeds to Doremi's porons! *the others help again and both porons are refilled*

Doremi: Arigato! *dodges another charge from Doremi-X* Pirika Patraine! *hits in the head, but has no effect due to the glow* Eh? *Doremi-X's glow stops* Pirika Patraine! *hits her in the head. This time, it deals enough damage to force Doremi-X back into her Ojamajo form*

Doremi-X: *lands gracefully* Again? Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu! *dismisses her spell* *floor reverts to normal*

Doremi: Hey, that's mine and Hana-chan's thing!

Akatsuki: *glumly* Told ya she does it.

Hana-chan: Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!

Doremi: *puts broom away* Doremi-X! Why do you fight? What is there to gain for you by doing this?

Doremi-X: You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Smoke screen, appear! *purple smoke obscures her*

Doremi: Doremi-X! We don't have to fight! *hears the sounds of Doremi-X changing*

When the smoke clears, Doremi-X had become a massive, levitating machine-like monster. Whatever it was, it had what Doremi guessed was a mask on it, clawed appendages that had small cannons on their segments, and a spherical, generator-shaped object located underneath the end of its tail. As soon as the monstrosity emerged, it began firing lasers and black spheres from its appendages.

Hazuki: Doremi-chan! Faito!

Akatsuki: Doremi-chan, you can do it!

Doremi: Pirika…Patraine! *launches attack, but it hits an appendage with no effect* No way!

Jou-Sama: Minna-san!

Doremi summoned her broom and got on just before the monster could blast it to pieces. She dodged just in time, which only seemed to anger it. The creature began flying after her while shooting more lasers and black spheres and occasionally slashing at her with its claws. Meanwhile, the other finished casting Magical Stage and refilled Doremi's porons, allowing her to try another attack. This time, the monster responded by activating the device on its tail. Suddenly Doremi found herself too heavy for her broom and fell to the ground. Outside the barrier, everyone else had the same problem and begged for Doremi to fight it and stop the monster's power.

Doremi saw an opening and wasted no time, landing an attack and destroying the generator, thereby returning gravity to normal. Doremi got back up and onto her broom to avoid a now thoroughly angry monstrosity and its now reckless attacks. Doremi continued dodging lasers and black spheres with the occasional near miss until she saw another opening. She launched another attack at its mask and landed, stunning the creature. The mask shattered, and the monster fell to the ground. It quickly got back up, and, upon seeing its face, Doremi wished she hadn't shattered the mask at all.

The thing behind the mask was a sickly green blob like creature with six eyes and something that looked vaguely like a mouth. It let out a loud screech that sounded like the cry of an infant. Everyone looked at the monster with horror.

Leon: So that's why she had a mask there. *shivers*

Aiko: What is that thing?

Onpu: Some kind of metal phantom?

Hazuki: **OBAKE! ***runs away* **Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika!**

Jou-sama: Hazuki-chan! *retrieves her*

Majo Rika: Achoo! So you're the one saying my name and making me sneeze!

Hazuki: Gomenasai!

Majo Heart: Unforgivable!

Momoko: Nani?

Majo Heart: I cannot imagine who in their right mind would create such a thing. Unforgivable!

Aiko: And now she's mimicking it just for its powers.

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama! Don't let it get to you!

Doremi: Hana-chan…? Un! *dodges a beam*

Doremi fights the unnerving aspects of the monster and continues avoiding its attacks. Just when she thinks she has an opening, Doremi is caught off guard by magic of its own. Doremi found her broom tied to a five ton weight and rapidly plummeting to the ground, which was easily a thirty foot drop. Doremi landed with a loud thud, yet got back up unscathed, much to everyone's, including her own, surprise.

Hazuki: Shouldn't Doremi-chan have been-

Pop: It must have been a side effect of her enhanced Royal Patraine.

Ojamajos and FLAT4: Sugoi!

Majo Rin: She will need it.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Doremi retaliated with her own magic, but the monster raised its guard and blocked it. Immediately, the others refilled her porons and began getting concerned due to the rapidly dwindling supply of royal seeds. Doremi pressed on and eventually lured the monster into dropping is guard long enough to hit it in the face with her magic. With one last screech, it reverted back to Doremi-X, whose landing was clumsy yet somehow graceful.

Doremi-X: First Serris and now Nightmare?

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan-

Doremi-X: Don't call me that!

Hana-chan: That thing's name was actually Nightmare?

Aiko: And she could mimic metal?

Majo Rika: At this point, nothing she does surprises me.

Pop: You sure, Plush-chan?

Majo Vanilla: Knock it off.

Pop: Gomenasai.

Doremi: Demo ne Doremi-X-

Doremi-X: No! None of you understand! *fires missiles*

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan, please!

Doremi-X: Stop! Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Smokescreen, come out! *smoke screen appears*

Doremi: Doremi-X…

Doremi-X begins another change. When the smoke thinned a bit, Doremi could see the silhouette of a sleek, draconic creature, complete with large wings. Its eyes glowed red and then, with one flick of its wings, blew the smoke away to reveal a monster completely unlike the monsters that Doremk-X had previously changed into. It looked like a purple cross between a dragon and a pterodactyl with what looked like a jointed neck and a long tail with a sharp blade-like end. It let out an ear splitting screech and flew straight towards Doremi with incredible speed.

Doremi: Pirika Pa-!

Doremi couldn't finish her spell before the fiend grabbed her and made her drop one of her porons. The others could only watch in horror as the monster slammed, and began scraping her, against the wall. After a short distance, the monster threw Doremi onto the floor. Doremi, who survived due to her form's enhanced durability, found herself dazed from the impact. When she came to, the monster was flying overhead, shooting her with fireballs from its mouth. Doremi created a shield just in time, but the strain caused it to explode, sending her flying forward. She slid, barely grabbing her fallen poron in the process and then firing an attack. The monster dodged effortlessly, as though knowing it was coming.

Onpu: Falling from thirty feet and not being damaged is one thing. Getting slammed like that, I wish I knew how it was possible.

Hazuki: It's sugoi, yet strange.

Majo Vanilla: Yet, if she cannot hit it anymore, then we will eventually run out of royal seeds.

Momoko: Have faith, Majo Vanilla-san.

Majo Vanilla: Majo Monroe would have said the same thing, Momoko.

Majo Rika: What choice do we have? That look-a-like has us stuck on the sidelines while she tries and repeatedly almost succeeds in nearly killing Doremi-chan!

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama! Don't give up! Hana-chan knows you can do it!

Doremi: Un! *gets onto broom* Pirika Patraine! *hits with attack, but Doremi-X escapes its grip and stays in monstrous form* No way!

Aiko: It's that powerful?

Pop: You're forgetting about its speed and agility.

Onpu: That's right. The first one was fast but uncoordinated. The second was powerful and well-defended yet slow. This one's both fast and powerful, but doesn't have a small weak point unlike the others.

Majo Rin: So you're saying?

Onpu: If Doremi can hit it again, and keep it from escaping, then Doremi-X will be down for the count.

Majo Don: Don't forget; we still don't know the full extent of her abilities.

Pop: Minna, Doremi-onee-chan has only one of those twin spells left.

Ojamajos: Un!

While the girls prepare Magical Stage, Doremi fires her last twin spell, only for Doremi-X to dodge it and smirk. She then proceeds to chase Doremi with speed rivaling that of her enhanced broom, screeching along the way. Fortunately, the others timed their Magical Stage just right and allowed Doremi to get a surprise attack on Doremi-X. Unfortunately, she dodged it yet again. Doremi was about to give up hope until…

Hazuki: Doremi-chan! Faito!

Aiko: You can do it!

Hana-chan: Give us a Do! Give us a Re! Give us a Mi! Go, Doremi-mama!

Pop: Doremi-chan! Try moving in close!

As the others cheered her on, Doremi began following Pop's advice. But just when she had a chance to strike, Doremi-X struck her with the blade on her tail. Doremi, for the most part, dodged, but the strike opened up her scar, horrifying her and everyone else. Doremi-X simply smirked at the blood and promptly began launching more jabs from her tail. Doremi was able to keep dodging, but fatigue was starting to set in. Doremi-X, seeing her chance, began a barrage of fireballs. Doremi shielded herself, but the shield broke again and she found herself plummeting to the floor. She lived, but could barely stand in her condition.

Just before Doremi-X could move in for the kill, the others refilled Doremi's porons. She fired at, and hit Doremi-X from point blank, only for her to break free of the attack again, only faster. She seized the opportunity for an attack and pinned Doremi to the ground. She readied her spell, as though saying "This will end this!" only for Doremi to launch her own attack. Doremi-X leapt out of the way while Doremi launched another attack. The others timed the refill with that attack, allowing Doremi to continue the attack. Doremi-X flew around the chamber, breathing fire, using her tail, and casting spells while Doremi flew on her broom and dodged the attacks. When Doremi got in close again, she got off another attack, which Doremi-X simply dodged. Doremi tried again, and this time she hit. Doremi-X tried to escape from the attack, only to find that she had been pinned to the wall by the attack. Everyone could only watch as Doremi-X, unable to break free, took the full force of that attack. When it was over, DOremi-X reverted to her Ojamajo form and fell to the ground. She landed with a loud "thud" and began trying to get back up. Doremi landed, but found herself having to use her broom as a walking stick while watching her doppelganger crawl towards her. When they were within fifteen feet of each other, Doremi-X tried to stand, only to fall onto her knees.

Doremi-X: *sadly* But why? Even Ridley…couldn't…?

Doremi: *after her refill* Doremi-X-chan-

Doremi-X: Don't! Just don't! You don't understand!

Majo Heart: None us of will if you don't say anything!

Doremi-X: Would any of you even believe me when I begin?

Jou-sama: We all know you and the other one didn't come from this world.

Doremi-X: You mean SA-X-mama?

Onpu: Wait a minute: That thing's name really was SA-X?

Doremi-X: Then I suppose you know what it's short for?

Momoko: Not really.

Doremi: You can tell us, Doremi-X-chan.

Doremi-X:…Samus Aran-X

Majo Sloane: Nani?

Doremi-X: SA-X is short for Samus Aran-X.

Doremi: But you're not like the SA-X, are you?

Doremi-X: What do you mean, Doremi? Of course I am! I'm exact same species as SA-X-mama!...SA-X-mama even said so.

Doremi: When SA-X was chasing me, none of it even felt human. Yet, when I talk to you, it's like I'm talking to a young girl with my face. You are human, even though you're technically a monster.

Doremi-X: You're point?

Pop: You're doing it right now. Even if you don't think you're human, you're still human compared to the SA-X!

Majo Vanilla: I think it would be easier to understand if you tell us everything from the very beginning.

Doremi-X: Um, how far back?

Hazuki: We may have to know everything; as far back as you can go?

Doremi-X: Ok.

Majo Vanilla: *after a pause* We're waiting.

Doremi-X:…*sigh* I must be the unluckiest pretty X in the whole universe! Oh well, here goes.

* * *

**A/N: That form that Doremi got to fight Doremi-X with? I have named it the "Super Patraine." I have heard of a Supreme Form that I've seen various _Ojamajo _Doremi characters in, but I don't have enough information on it to really use it. If it's stronger than the Super Patraine, I'll redo this chapter with Supreme Form. Until then, Super Patraine will be one of my creations.**


	9. Explanation and possible friendship?

**A/N: This more of an informative chapter. If you do not like these kinds of chapters, then skip this one, though you might not understand a few things that have happened.**

**This chapter will explain how Doremi-X was able to get ahold of the DNA of Serris, Nightmare and Ridley. It will also explain why the X didn't have control of the world by chapter two.**

**Everyone but Doremi and Doremi-X are still behind the barrier. Doremi is still in the Super Patraine with her porons fully loaded.**

* * *

When we last left off, Doremi had beaten her doppelganger and began the steps to finding out what she is and where she came from. Doremi also hopes that Doremi-X could be befriended. After a long pause, Majo Vanilla spoke and ushered Doremi-X to begin. Reluctantly, she obliged.

The witches and FLAT4 learned much about her and her kind, like where she came from, her home world's destruction, what they can do, and most importantly, how the SA-X got there. While she explained, Doremi-X grew increasingly sad and upset. She continued with a look of sadness on her face.

Doremi-X: SA-X-mama came into this universe via a tear in the fabric of space-time. A few days later, the escape pod crashed near the town and breached the sewers.

Doremi: You mean that meteor was really a pod?

Doremi-X: Un. SA-X-mama simply blew a hole into the wall and went in, only to rush back out, destroy the pod and bury the remains.

Aiko: I guess that explained the landslide. But can your race really multiply that fast? *Doremi-X nods*

Majo Heart: If your species can multiply as fast as you say they can, then why haven't you conquered the world yet?

Doremi-X: Radiation poisoning.

Doremi: Nani?

Doremi-X: Radiation poisoning.

Doremi: But what is radiation poisoning?

Jou-sama: Radiation poisoning is what happens when someone is exposed to high levels of radiation, Doremi-chan.

Doremi-X: In SA-X-mama's case, it was comparable to being a few yards closer to a Hiroshima bomb then a person standing one mile from ground zero.

Doremi: I don't understand any of this!

Doremi-X: *facepalm* But I'm saying it in Japanese! I thought it was your native language.

Momoko: It is, but Doremi-chan isn't one for science. In other words, it sounds like gibberish to her.

Doremi-X: What is gibberish? *all others facepalm* Nani yo?

The witches and the FLAT4 decide to explain some common knowledge to Doremi-X before having her continue. When all was said and done, Doremi-X was quite curious.

Doremi-X: Can you tell me more about your kind?

Majo Vanilla: As soon as you finish explaining about your kind.

Doremi-X: Hmph! Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!

Akatsuki: She really is a lot like Doremi-chan.

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan, please continue.

Doremi-X: Hai. SA-X-mama's pod caught the tail end of a solar storm. The shield and hull were no match for it and she got exposed to enough radiation to seal her fate.

All: …

Doremi-X: When she went into the sewers, she killed everyone she ran into out of fear. You, Doremi, eluded and eventually escaped her.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan saved Doremi-mama from SA-X. But Doremi-mama was ill and almost died.

Majo Don: But the question is: is the SA-X still down there, sending you to do its dirty work?

Doremi-X: Can I tell you later?

Jou-sama: Hai.

Doremi-X: The radiation poisoning left her mostly sterilized. She couldn't reproduce without help since a crucial gene was damaged. But she found the protein the gene produced and gathered it up. But it wasn't enough and she had to force a separation. I was born then, but with the radiation poisoning SA-X-mama suffered from.

Doremi: Um, Doremi-X-chan.

Doremi-X: Nani?

Doremi: Nevermind. Continue?

Doremi-X: *nods* SA-X-mama had to slice me off from her while trying to reproduce. In essence, she got lucky, but I only had the knowledge gained from you and a few of her abilities.

Fujio: So that's how you recognized us: you had some of Doremi-chan's knowledge.

Leon: *in English* But how?

Doremi-X: SA-X-mama stuck some of her true form into your brain, Doremi.

Doremi: **EHHH**? **She**. **Did**. **WHAT**?

Doremi-X: She did that to get information from you head.

Doremi: She stuck her hand in my brain!

Doremi-X: Actually, it was more like a pseudo-pod, but she got the info regardless.

Doremi: She still stuck her hand in my head! I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!

Doremi-X: *angrily* You have no idea how lucky you and the rest of this planet is, Doremi!

Doremi: Eh! N-n-nani?

Doremi-X: If SA-X-mama hadn't have suffered radiation poisoning, then this planet would've been ours in only a few hours. A day or two at the latest. After all, if us X parasites can take over an entire space station the size of a large asteroid with several hundred miles of halls, tunnels, rooms and chambers, then we can pull this off too!

All: ...!

Doremi-X: And let's not forget you repeatedly escaping from SA-X-mama when you were in the sewers.

Hazuki: Ummm, Doremi-X-chan?

Doremi-X: *facepalm*I have got to be the unluckiest pretty X in the whole world.

Hazuki: Uh, can you continue? Onegai shimasu?

Doremi-X: *sigh* Hai. I had just gotten back from my first trip to the castle.

Majo Heart: *angrily* The trip where you stole heaps of our data?

Majo Don: *angrily* The trip where you stole a Rizumu tap's powers?

Majorin: The trip where you mocked Jou-sama for-

Doremi-X: You didn't need to remind me like that. Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!

Majo Vanilla: We were just making sure. And we still haven't brushed that incident off yet.

Aiko: Minna-san, cut her some slack-

Majo Don: In case you haven't forgotten, Doremi-X tried, and nearly succeeded in killing Doremi and possibly the rest of us.

Hana-chan: If Doremi-mama gives Doremi-X a chance, we should too. Onegai shimasu?

Akatsuki: But what about when she tried to kill _us_, Hana-chan?

Doremi-X: SA-X-mama told me to kill anyone who came close to discovering what I truly was and to consume their bodies. I…didn't feel right with that, but I still killed regardless. Gomenasai, Akatsuki.

Fujio: That still doesn't warrant forgiveness from us.

Leon: *in English* We are still bitter, Doremi-X.

Akatsuki: But if Doremi-chan still gives you a chance, then we will too.

Leon, Fujio, & Tooru: Un.

Doremi-X: But, why?

Aiko: Sometimes, it's best not to ask when people give you a chance.

Doremi-X: Gomenasai, Aiko.

Aiko: Uhhh, Doremi-X-chan?

Doremi-X: I still don't have a grasp of honorifics. *sweatdrops* I guess that explains why some people thought of me as rude. Eh heh heh…heh *sigh*

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan, can you?

Doremi-X: Hai. When I made it back to the sewers, I decided to tell SA-X-mama everything I found out. But when I got to her- When I got to her- *sniff*

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan?

Doremi-X: When I got to her, she was slumped against the wall. I ran to her, and she told me that her time was up. Before she died, she made me promise two things: that I would restore my race and that I would consume her remains to gain all of the abilities she had.

Majo Heart: *shocked* She told you…to cannibalize…her remains?

Majo Vanilla: And you went through with that?

Doremi-X: Yes, even though I didn't want to. She only told me to do it to give me all of her powers along with the DNA of Serris, Nightmare and Ridley, which had been provided by the Human Core-X.

Hazuki: Does your race actually practice cannibalism?

Doremi-X: Not that I know of. And I don't have any info on that from SA-X-mama.

Majo Heart: Is it possible that your kind are born with the ancestral knowledge of past X?

Doremi-X: Normally, yes. But not in my case.

Pop: How so?

Doremi-X: Remember how I said that SA-X-mama got lucky with spawning me?

Hazuki: Un.

Doremi-X: When I was born, I only had the knowledge that SA-X-mama had taken from your mind, Doremi.

Doremi: Please don't mention that…

Doremi-X: …I actually thought that I really was you, right down to your recent memories until SA-X-mama proved me wrong. Basically, I was a blank slate compared to my race.

Onpu: Despite your true form?

Doremi-X: The shock of coming into existence caused me to turn into Doremi before I even began thinking.

Pop: Is that even possible?

Doremi-X: I guess. But now look at me. What am I to you?

Majo Don, Majo Heart & Majo Vanilla: A being that looks like Doremi.

Majorin: The creature that stole much of our data.

FLAT4: The thing that tried to kill us out of fear.

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu & Momoko: A creature that looks like our friend.

Pop: A monster with Onee-chan's face.

Doremi: A lost and frightened little girl.

Hana-chan: A little sister!

Doremi-X: EHH?

Hana-chan: Un!

Doremi-X: *blink, blink*

Doremi: I don't understand it myself, but I can see that you're more human that you let on.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan wouldn't mind if you lived with us!

Doremi-X: But why? I'm not even human! I'm an _X parasite_!

Doremi: It doesn't matter what you are on the outside. It's what's inside that counts.

Doremi-X: You mean it?

Doremi: Un!

Doremi-X: *smiles* Arigato, Doremi.

Hana-chan: So Doremi-X-Onee-chan can live with us?

Jou-sama: It will be up for debate.

Doremi-X: I still have some explaining left to do.

Aiko: Then please continue.

Doremi-X: When I was born, SA-X-mama told me that I was dying from the same radiation poisoning that she suffered. It was confirmed by me feeling a little strange. So I used healing magic…which was long before I knew anything about magic.

Majo Rika: So what Jou-sama was saying about your first spell was true. You did use healing magic on yourself!

Doremi-X: My radiation poisoning was gone and I could technically reproduce, but when I tried, I just couldn't.

Majo Heart: You fool! You never know what might happen when you use healing magic, especially on yourself!

Doremi-X: And I learned that the hard way. The punishment was sterility. Until I get it removed, I cannot restore my race.

Majo Don: But why weren't you careful to begin with? Why did you do it anyway?

Doremi-X: SA-X-mama told me to. She told me to test it out on myself. I just complied and this happened. *sigh* When I couldn't reproduce, she told me not to try magic again until I knew more.

Jou-sama: So that's why you came here and stole our data. You wanted to know which magic got you punished.

Doremi-X: Well, it wasn't in the info that SA-X-mama-

Doremi: Please don't mention that!

Doremi-X: Gomenasai.

Majo Rika: Regardless, you proved yourself to be an ojamajo with that kind of recklessness!

Majo Don: You mean like your first apprentices?

Majo Rika: Especially Doremi-chan and Hana-chan!

Doremi, Hana-chan & Doremi-X: Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!

Aiko: It really is like staring at two Doremi's, isn't it?

Hazuki & Onpu: Un.

Momoko: *in English* Strange but cute!

Pop: Despite both of them looking almost the same?

Hana-chan: What about Hana-chan?

Aiko: Gomen ne, Hana-chan. *sweatdrops*

Doremi-X: But one thing's for certain: I don't have anyone left who I can relate with.

Doremi: The SA-X will live on in your heart, so you can think of her whenever you want.

Doremi-X: How does that help?

Doremi: The fond memories you had with her. They are yours and you should treasure them.

Doremi-X: But I'm still-

Doremi: You don't have to be lonely anymore, Doremi-X-chan. Just because I'm a human and you're a super-powered, alien shape-shifting parasite doesn't mean we can't be friends.

Doremi-X: You really mean that?

Doremi: Un! And not just me, but them and everyone else *points to the others*.

Jou-sama: (_In a lot of ways, she is just like Doremi-chan. Yet, she is completely different from her in so many other ways. I cannot help but feel for this being, despite what her mother has done._)

Doremi-X: Well, that was all I had to say. But I still have this nagging thought.

Doremi: Nani?

Doremi-X: I want to know something. I want to know what went on before the station and the planet were destroyed. Can you help me?

Aiko: Only one way to find out.

Hazuki: But are we sure we can pull it off?

Onpu: Even though it's in another universe?

Momoko: If we put our mind to it, *in English* we can do anything!

Pop: Count me in!

Hana-chan: Hana-chan wants to help too!

Doremi-X: You would do that for me?

Doremi: What are friends for?

Doremi-X: *smiles* Arigato!

Doremi: *gets out Jewelry Poron* Minna!

Ojamajos: Un!

Doremi:Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!

Hazuki: Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!

Aiko: Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!

Onpu: Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!

Momoko: Perutan Petton Sawayakani!

Pop: Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!

Hana-chan: Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!

Ojamajos: Magical Stage! Show us the final events on board the Station!

Despite the barrier still separating Doremi from the others, the Magical Stage went off without a hitch. When the Magical Stage got going, everyone saw what looked like a hologram or screen hovering in the middle of the chamber, much to the chagrin of the older witches not named Jou-sama or Majorin.

As the Magical Stage progressed, Doremi could see that Doremi-X had actually become fascinated by the events. When the scene reached the Station plummeting into the planet, Doremi-X suddenly clutched her head in seeming pain. Doremi ran to comfort her while the Magical Stage ended.

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan! Daijoubu?

Doremi-X: D-Doremi…G-g-get away from me!

Doremi: But Doremi-X-chan-

Doremi-X: Hayaku! Aaaagggghh!

Hazuki: What's going on?

Majo Heart: I don't think I want to find out!

Onpu: There has to be something we can do!

Majo Don: Unfortunately for us, Doremi-X did not take down the barrier.

Pop: You think she could've taken it down _before_ we showed her?

Aiko & Leon: Step back, minna-san!

Akatsuki: Ai-chan! Leon! Don't!

Aiko and Leon tackle the barrier only to get thrown back into the others. Both suffer burns on their arms and shoulders that touched the barrier.

Hazuki: Ai-chan! Leon-kun! Daijoubu!

Leon: Ow. Scratch that idea.

Aiko: We'll be alright, Hazuki-chan.

Hana-chan: Minna, look!

The group turns to see that Doremi-X had released her head and was now standing up. But something wasn't right; her eyes no longer showed the naïve young girl they had just befriended. They now showed malevolence, anger, hatred and an inner madness that somehow didn't seem to come from within. Meanwhile, Doremi had followed her doppelganger's advice and moved several feet away.

Doremi-X: Heheheheh…

Doremi: Are you- Are you alright? Doremi-X-chan?

Doremi-X: Well, you mind rape me, pretend to be my friend, and play around with my emotions, and you ask if I'm alright?

Doremi: We didn't toy with you!

Doremi-X: Heheheh. Really now?

Pop: We're serious! We didn't do any of that to you!

Doremi-X: Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh.

Doremi: You're not the Doremi-X-chan we know! **Who are you**?

Doremi-X: The Doremi-X you knew was a façade. The real ME is standing before you.

Doremi: You're not the real Doremi-X!

Doremi-X: Just keep fooling yourself, Doremi. It'll just make killing you a lot more fun!

Doremi: This isn't you! I know you're in there somewhere! Fight it!

Doremi-X: Urusai yo, Doremi-baka.

Doremi: …!

Doremi-X: I have made a promise to SA-X-mama…

Hazuki, Aiko & Onpu: Doremi-X-chan…

Doremi-X: …the Doremi-X you knew is dead…

Hana-chan: Doremi-X-Onee-chan…

Doremi-X: …and I really don't want to break it, now do I?

Doremi & Pop: Doremi-X-chan…

Ojamajos: **Onegai shimasu!**

Doremi-X: *form pulses* Save it for someone who actually cares while I kill you!

Doremi and the others could only watch in horror as Doremi-X's form boiled, melted, convulsed and expanded into some horrid monstrosity that they felt was just…wrong.

* * *

**A/N: You would think that this is a "Nice Job Breaking it Hero" scenario. In reality, it was a Xanatos Gambit concocted by this fanfic's SA-X, who was actually nothing less than a Complete Monster. **

**The thing shown in Magical Stage? It was from the SA-X boss fight all the way to the ending of Metroid Fusion. The girls showed it to Doremi-X as a show of good faith.**

**The SA-X in this fic put something in Doremi-X's mind that causes it to snap if she saw the Station impact with SR388 and then alter her personality to being more sadistic, murderous, and cruel while making her believe she was betrayed by Doremi and her friends. The end result is an incredible angry, insane, and extremely powerful X-parasite with magic at its disposal (sorry about the handwave). **

**That's it for chapter 9. The next chapter will conclude this story. I'd like it if you reviewed.**


	10. Not such a happy day after all

**A/N: WARNING: Character death later on in this chapter.**

**This chapter is the ending to this story.**

**I feel that this whole story could've been better if I had gotten some real feedback on it.**

* * *

When we last left off, Doremi and co. were on the verge of befriending Doremi-X until they showed her the final events on board BSL. Something about it caused her mind to snap and her personality to change drastically. Doremi and co. are horrified when she begins a horrible transformation.

As Doremi and the others watch on, Doremi-X's form begins twisting, melting, convulsing and expanding. The change begins when her eyes flatten out and merge into a visor-like shape, followed by the tip of her hat extending into a long tentacle that turned purple near the end. A pair of massive bat-like wings made of the branches and leaves of a Magical Seed tree sprouted from her back, complete with magical seeds dotting them. Her arms extended, enlarged, and took on a shape that the older witches recognized as being from Nightmare. The Pikotto Poron still in her left hand went into a normal grip and fused with her hand, deforming horribly in the process. Her right hand became a bloated arm cannon while the shoulder blades of her uniform became three tentacles each. A long, whip-like tail with a blade on the end came out while the Rizumu Tap on her now-twisted uniform became horribly distorted. Red generator-like markings appeared on her hat. Surrounding them were six eyes not unlike the eyes of the Nightmare. Her body hunched over and her legs became thick and scaly while her face extended into a short snout with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth not unlike Serris. Her boots developed long, sharp talons. All this occurred while she was growing in size. When the change stopped, the now-hideous Doremi-X towered over Doremi and the others. With a feral roar, she began her attack while Doremi tried reasoning with her again.

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan!

Majorin: It's no use! She's not listening!

Doremi: What should I- AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Doremi just barely dodges a swing from Doremi-X's massive, bloated arm cannon. This was followed by Doremi-X casting a spell. The tune that normally came from the poron was now so horribly distorted that Doremi and the others had to cover their ears to shut out the grating noise. Stunned, Doremi didn't see the enormous blast of magical energy coming her way. There was a loud explosion followed by a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, Doremi was still there, cowering for a moment before realizing that she was still alive.

Majo Vanilla: Incredible!

Majo Rika: It only means she got lucky-

Pop: Onee-chan will need all the luck she can get, Plush-chan.

Majo Rika: Nani!

Hazuki: Demo ne, what if it wasn't just luck?

Onpu: That's right; Royal Patraine guards against dark spells, such as Oyajide turning us to stone.

Aiko: And because this form is several Royal Patraines combined into one…

Jou-sama: It means that Doremi-chan is virtually immune to magic.

Hana-chan: Sugoi! Hana-chan-

Majo Don: We may want to avoid speaking too soon, Hana-chan.

Hana-chan: Gomen ne, Majo-Don-sama.

Doremi-X simply narrowed her eye at the revelation and decided to move in close, her footsteps shaking the castle along the way. Doremi could only stumble backwards until she tripped and fell over. Doremi-X, seeing her chance, pointed her arm cannon at her. Doremi reluctantly launched her own attack, only for Doremi-X block it with her twisted poron. As the others looked on, Doremi-X began charging up energy in her cannon. At the last moment, Doremi came back to her senses and got out of the way before a massive beam came out. The impact sent Doremi flying into the wall, but the beam apparently kept going. Seconds later, a loud explosion caused the entire castle to shake violently, causing everyone to lose their balance. The beam stopped as quickly as it began, leaving a seventeen foot diameter hole in the floor with numerous cracks spreading from it.

In horror, Doremi launched another attack. This time, it hit her right wing and destroyed the joint with the claw, causing Doremi-X to screech in pain. With another roar, Doremi-X spewed a stream of fire from her mouth, which Doremi narrowly avoided. Frustrated, Doremi-X raised both arms and slammed them down in another attempt to kill Doremi, only for her to dodge again. The attack hit the floor with such force that it began to collapse. Doremi summoned her broom again, but Doremi-X fired an ice beam the size of small car to freeze it. By virtue of her weight and size, Doremi-X fell down the shaft along with the rest of floor while Doremi grabbed onto a crumbling ledge. The ledge fell apart, causing her to fall down the shaft after Doremi-X while everyone else looked on in shock.

Doremi looked on and saw that Doremi-X had begun slowing her fall somewhat by using her tentacles, tail, arm cannon and poron whenever possible. At the same time, she began launching fireballs at Doremi. She was able to use the falling debris as shields and leverage to dodge, albeit with intense difficulty. She then saw Doremi-X land on, and crash through, another floor while screeching. Then, Doremi-X slowed her fall enough for Doremi to pass her. Taking advantage of the situation, Doremi-X fell after Doremi while trying to kill her with fireballs, swarms of missiles and various other beams. Doremi somehow dodged them, but panicked when she saw another floor with a hole. She closed her eyes in anticipation of her immediate death, only for her to make the hole and continue falling. Doremi-X, being too big, simply crashed through the floor again, head first. Her longest tentacle fell faster than she did and proved just long enough for Doremi to grab, despite her still holding her porons. She climbed up, only for her uniform to get caught in a draft and drag her up that way. Angry, Doremi-X continued her barrage while Doremi dodged again, seeing a light below while doing so.

The light was coming from a massive hole in the floor and proved to be big enough for Doremi-X to fall through. When Doremi fell through, she was shocked to see that she and Doremi-X were in open air, complete with a view of the devastation that Doremi-X's earlier beam caused. Doremi-X spread her wings as far as she could in an attempt to both slow her fall and make Doremi fall past her. Doremi somehow landed on Doremi-X instead and had to focus everything on dodging her tentacles and fireballs while maintaining her footing. Before she knew it, Doremi was at her doppelganger's mouth until a strike from a tentacle nearly forced her inside. Doremi just barely kept herself out and dodged right when a fireball came out at point blank range. Doremi sadly returned to the mouth.

Doremi: (_Gomenasai, Doremi-X-chan._) *tearfully* Pirika Patraine!

And just like that, Doremi's attack struck Doremi-X in the mouth. Her visor shaped eye widened in shock when the attack forced her mouth open and went in to cause damage. The pain from the attack made Doremi-X screech and convulse violently, throwing Doremi off her chest. Doremi-X continued falling with fire and rainbow-colored magic spewing out of her mouth. Doremi stared at the ground and closed her eyes again until…

Hana-chan: Doremi-mama!

Doremi: *opens eyes* Nani? *looks towards the castle* Hana-chan!

As Hana-chan raced to save Doremi, Doremi-X impacted the ground, creating a massive dust cloud. Moments later, both Doremi and Hana-chan enter the dust cloud. Then, Hana-chan flew out of the dust cloud while carrying Doremi on her broom.

Doremi: Hana-chan…!

Hana-chan: Chiisu, Doremi-mama! *hugs*

Hana-chan gives Doremi her broom. It was then that Doremi saw that Hana-chan wasn't in her normal uniform; rather, she was in Supreme form, complete with staff and her fairy.

Doremi: Arigato, Hana-chan!

Hana-chan: Hana-chan didn't want to see you hurt anymore, Doremi-mama. Oh, before Hana-chan forgets-*pulls out six Royal Seeds* Jou-sama told Hana-chan you would need them, Doremi-mama.

Doremi: Good thing too. I'm all out!

Hana-chan: *giggles*

Doremi: Demo ne, how did you get around that barrier?

Hana-chan: When you and Doremi-X-Onee-chan fell down the hole, the barrier just went…KA-BOOM!

Doremi: EHH! Daijoubu yo, Hana-chan?

Hana-chan: Un. Jou-sama put up one of her own just in time. Jou-sama granted Hana-chan Supreme form and gave me the seeds and-

Doremi: Hana-chan, slow down! I can't keep up!

Hana-chan: Gomen, Doremi-mama.

Doremi's and Hana-chan's conversation was cut short by a loud rumbling coming from the dust cloud. As both turned to look, they saw Doremi-X getting up and shaking off the dirt. Within moments, her damaged wing had regenerated. When she saw Doremi and Hana-chan, she took flight and went after them, prompting both to fly off.

Despite the speed Doremi and Hana-chan were now able to fly at, Doremi-X easily kept up. Throughout the chase, Doremi-X launched fireballs, missiles, and beams at them. Then Doremi-X began gathering energy at her arm cannon. Doremi and Hana-chan didn't like the looks of it, especially when the same thick beam from earlier came out. The two were able to avoid it but Doremi-X was still after them. The duo then went to ground level with Doremi-X in hot pursuit, causing her to trip and fall while trying to land. She got back up and continued on foot while Doremi and Hana-chan stayed ahead with ease. Their resulting confidence didn't last long when Doremi-X started glowing white like when she took Serris' form, charging full speed and turning everything in her path to rubble. Within moments, Doremi-X had caught up with the two Ojamajos. Just before she could kill them with her speed, Doremi and Hana-chan flew straight up, angering Doremi-X and causing her to jump, or rather, somersault after them. Doremi recognized the somersault as being identical to the one SA-X used, except it was pink and blood-red.

Back at the castle, Jou-sama, Majorin, the remaining Ojamajos, FLAT4 and other witches, along with Lala and Baba, had set up a magical hologram of Majo Kai that enabled them to track Doremi, Hana-chan and Doremi-X. They were shocked when the dots representing Doremi and Hana-chan split while Doremi-X went after Doremi.

Hazuki: Demo, why would Doremi-X-chan go after Doremi-chan?

Majo Don: I do believe it isn't possible to call her that anymore.

Aiko: We can't give up on her-

Majo Vanilla: You saw what she did, and yet you still insist on trying to befriend her?

Aiko: Un!

Momoko: If Doremi-chan could try, then so could we!

Pop: If the Doremi-X-chan we came to befriend is still in there, then I'm willing to try too!

Majo Sloane: Minna, I think Doremi and Hana-chan are coming back together!

Aiko: Hey, you're right!

Majo Heart: But look where they're headed.

Akatsuki: Majo Tourbillion's resting place?

Majo Heart: Exactly.

Hazuki: If they go there, then wouldn't the fight cause her to awaken?

Aiko: Somehow, I don't think so.

Lala: We must do something!

Jou-sama: And we will. Minna-san, we're going to Majo Tourbillion's resting place.

Ojamajos & FLAT4: Un!

Witches: Hai!

Lala: Baba-san?

Baba: Nani?

Lala: Where have you been all this time?

Baba: *shudders* Y-y-you do not w-want to k-know!

Leon: *in English* We leaving yet?

Jou-sama: Hai. *All leave for Majo Tourbillion's resting place*

While the group headed for Majo Tourbillion's resting place, Doremi and Hana-chan continue to flee from Doremi-X like they had been for the past two hours. They were flying low when the ground was blown up from below by a massive Plasma Beam, stunning and sending them flying. The two Ojamajos landed in the clearing before Majo Tourbillion with a loud and painful "thud" while Doremi-X tried and failed to land right, carving a large trail in the process.

Doremi-X got up as though nothing happened while Doremi and Hana-chan could barely do the same. Doremi was bruised and had several pulled muscles but otherwise was ok while Hana-chan, due to being caught by Doremi, suffered a few bruises and a broken tendon in her left leg. Both were exhausted from fleeing and trying to evade Doremi-X's attacks. Doremi-X didn't care. She was interested only in killing the two and so prepared to fire her "Wave-Motion Gun" again.

Hana-chan: *pant, pant*Doremi-mama? *pant* Are we gonna *pant* make it?

Doremi: *reluctantly* If we *pant* strike her in the mouth, and make our attacks go in, we can win.

Hana-chan: But what about *pant* Doremi-X-Onee-chan?

Doremi: *tearfully* We don't have a choice.

Hana-chan: Un. *sniff* Doremi-mama?

Doremi: Un. *Hana-chan gathers her power in her staff* Pirika Patraine!

At that moment, Doremi-X fired her "Wave-Motion Gun" while Doremi and Hana-chan fire their combined attack. The two attacks meet and at first seem to equal each other until Doremi-X's beam begins pushing the Ojamajo's magic back. Doremi pours every bit of strength she has into her's and Hana-chan's attack. With that, their magic begins pushing back the beam until Doremi-X places her poron on her cannon. The noise from the colliding beam and magic drowns out the horrible grating that was from Doremi-X's poron. With that, Doremi-X's beam began pushing their magic back again, but no one saw Majo Tourbilion's pendent flash from within her glass coffin…

Suddenly, Doremi's and Hana-chan's attack pushed back Doremi-X's beam even faster than before, much to their surprise. The magic bounced off of Doremi-X's cannon and right into her mouth after disintegrating her beam. Magical energy and fire began spewing out of her mouth once again, and with one final screech, Doremi-X fell. Doremi and Hana-chan grabbed each other and shut their eyes. They felt a crash, and when they opened their eyes, Doremi-X's half-open mouth was mere inches from them. The two apprentices rush away in surprise. No sooner than they had, Doremi-X's form began melting into a pink sludge. Within moments, the monstrosity had become a blob, and then shrunk into a pink blob in a spiked shell.

Doremi-X wasted no time in continuing her attack and began floating towards the exhausted girls with the seeming intent to impale them on her spikes. Hana-chan feared that they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, despite Doremi-X moving slowly. Then, a glowing pink spot that reminded them of an eye appeared on the front and seemed to be staring right at them. Hana-chan limped toward Doremi, picked her up, and carried her on her back. It was then that Hana-chan saw Doremi-X's blob glowing. She immediately started limping as fast as she could until she heard a sound. Hana-chan turned around and just barely lunged out of the way of a Plasma Beam. She retaliated with a blast of magic, but it had no effect other than "tinking" off of Doremi-X's shell. She fired again, even as Doremi-X approached, only to be met with the same results. She hurriedly limped away with Doremi in tow, but Doremi-X was gaining on them.

When Doremi-X opened her "eye" again, Hana-chan took a shot at it in hopes of preventing another beam. Instead, Doremi-X fired an Ice Beam while being jerked back. A few cracks appearing on her shell went unnoticed by Hana-chan and Doremi. The beam hit, and both girls were frozen in place. Hana-chan used her magic to instantly thaw them out but collapsed from the effort. Doremi-X opened her "eye" again and Doremi used her twin porons on her. They ducked to evade a Spazer Beam while Doremi-X got jerked back again. Doremi could've sworn she saw a few cracks in the light; she wasn't sure yet she told Hana-chan anyway, who focused her eyes but couldn't see them.

Doremi-X pressed on, and so did Doremi and Hana-chan. When they hit after three failed attempts (which involved Doremi-X shooting another Ice Beam, Plasma Beam and casting magic, the latter of which shocked them due to Doremi-X lacking a poron), the cracks became large enough to be seen. Hana-chan collapsed again and set up a barrier. Doremi-X responded by using magic to conjure a 900lb. weight above their heads. Hana-chan dropped the barrier so she and Doremi could lunge out of the way. Hana-chan tried and failed to set up another barrier while Doremi-X began casting magic again. Doremi jumped in between them and took the magical attack with no ill effect but collapsed from her earlier injuries. Hana-chan shot another blast and made the fourth direct hit, which prompted another Plasma Beam. She ducked again, only to get scraped across the back.

Doremi and Hana-chan were beyond their limits, yet Doremi-X continued her ruthless attack. Doremi tried another twin spell, only for Doremi-X to interrupt it with a sudden charge. Only Hana-chan lunging and pushing Doremi out of the way saved her. Hana-chan landed another strike and was met with another Wave Beam. Suddenly, Doremi and Hana-chan found themselves a good distance from Doremi-X. She began charging them again until she opened her "eye". Doremi saw her chance and used a twin spell to strike for the sixth direct hit. At that moment, her shell shattered and vanished while she floated there.

Doremi and Hana-chan were waiting to see what Doremi-X was going to do next now that she wasn't in her shell anymore. Doremi-X floated there, and then made a beeline straight towards Majo Tourbillion's coffin. In the blink of an eye, she navigated her way through the remaining four cursed brambles and impacted with the glass, which cracked. Immediately, Doremi-X passed through the cracks and phased into Majo Tourbillion's body, who gave a look of pain before being dissolved into the pink ooze. Doremi and Hana-chan watched in horror as the glass shattered and Doremi-X took a form that was a cross between Doremi in her _Sharp_ uniform and Majo Tourbillion herself. The two girls, who were kneeling and supporting each other, shut their eyes as Doremi-X raised her arm in an attempt to smite them with Majo Tourbillion's powerful magic. Suddenly…

Remaining Ojamajos, FLAT4, Senior Witches, Majo Rika, Majorin & Jou-sama: **MAGICAL STAGE!**

Jou-sama: **Remove all traces of Majo Tourbillion from Doremi-X**!

Doremi-X was surrounded by a massive ring of magical energy. Then, some kind of gas began evaporating from her while she writhed and screeched in pain. When the ring finally vanished, Doremi-X was back in her true form without her shell. She flew off as fast as she could while Jou-sama ordered the Senior Witches after her. She kept Majo Heart and Majorin on the scene.

Hazuki: Doremi-chan! Hana-chan! Daijoubu?

Doremi: I think so, Hazuki-chan.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan is A-OK! And I think Toto is okay too. *Toto has fainted from exhaustion*

Aiko: Let's just hope Toto will wake soon.

Doremi: Demo, Doremi-X-chan-?

Majo Rika:…

Doremi: Majo Rika-san?

Jou-sama: As much as I don't want to believe it but, we fear that the Doremi-X we came to know is gone. Gomenasai, Doremi-chan.

Doremi: Demo ne, why?

Onpu: That's what we all want to know, Doremi-chan.

Pop: Onee-chan, let's go home, onegai shimasu?

Doremi: Un! *stands with difficulty and reverts back to her normal uniform*

Hana-chan: Can Hana-chan come too? *while reverting to her normal uniform*

Doremi: Un! *suddenly faints*

Pop: Onee-chan!

Hana-chan: Hana-chan feel…sleepy. *faints*

Ojamjos, FLAT4 and Jou-sama: Doremi-chan! Hana-chan!

Neither Doremi nor Hana-chan knew how long they were out until they heard voices.

* * *

Aiko: Hazuki-chan…over her…days.

Hazuki: …Ai-chan…I can-Look!

Momoko: *in English* Thank goodness!

Doremi stirred and finally opened a sleepy eye to see her fellow Ojamajos (sans Hana-chan) and the FLAT4 standing over her. Their fairies, minus Toto, were floating over her, especially Dodo. She then noticed that she was on a bed in the Majo Kai clinic.

Doremi: Minna?

Onpu: Doremi-chan! You're awake!

Hana-chan: *from her cot* Doremi-mama! Chiisu!

Doremi: Ohayou, Hana-chan!

Akatsuki: Um, it's not exactly morning, but *sweatdrops* at least you're awake!

Doremi: *sigh* Had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt I was fighting some kind of monster and trying to befriend it-

Aiko: Uh, Doremi-chan?

Doremi: Nani yo, Ai-chan?

Aiko: That wasn't a dream. Ya really did fight what you thought you dreamed up.

Doremi: EHH?

Onpu: It's true.

Momoko:…What's the last thing you remember, Doremi-chan?

Doremi: Standing up, feeling pain, then nothing. How long was I out?

Hazuki: Um, eh, three…days.

Doremi: EHH?

Tooru: And Hana-chan woke up about an hour before you did.

Doremi: You didn't have to rub it in. Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!

Onpu: Ehh, at least you're not the last to wake up!

Doremi: Nani?

Hazuki: Toto is still asleep. She's right beside Hana-chan.

Doremi: *turns head and sees Toto lying in a basket beside Hana-chan's cot a snooze* Toto…

Leon: *in English* Good news is, you're awake.

Fujio: The bad news is that Doremi-X is still out there.

Doremi:…!

Onpu: The worse news: Majo Tourbillion's curse is still going, despite her death.

Doremi: No, no way! *Majo Heart, Jou-sama and Majorin enter*

Hana-chan: Minna-san, chiisu! *Toto awakes* Toto!

Toto: Toto to! *flys to Hana-chan*

Majo Heart: We have more bad news.

Ojamajos & FLAT4: …!

Jou-sama: Majo Tourbillion's curse has accelerated. We now have less than two weeks before we all fall into eternal slumber.

Pop: But what about the recreated gifts?

Majo Heart: If you can make them fast enough, then they might still work.

Onpu: But without Baba-

Doremi: Nani yo?

Hazuki: Lala said that while they were on their way to the clearing, Baba fell to the ground in pain.

Pop: Just like Dodo when you almost died, Onee-chan.

Onpu: Baba died along with Majo Tourbillion. *tearfully* She didn't even get a chance to express any dying wishes!

Doremi: Minna, we have to try! *gets up only to fall back down* Ow!

Majo Heart: Doremi-chan, you have several pulled muscles along with a broken rib. I would suggest you avoid moving from now on.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan had to have surgery. *pulls out leg to show Doremi her stitches*

Doremi: Hana-chan… Demo, how is Majo Tourbillion's curse accelerating?

Jou-sama: Our theory is Doremi-X's anger, hate and the possibility that we may have not succeeded with the Magical Stage.

Hana-chan: Demo, minna-san was involved! Even FLAT4 and you!

Fujio: If Doremi-X really can keep even a tiny shard of Majo Tourbillion, even after all that, then your theory is possible.

Doremi: Demo, what about the searches?

Majo Heart: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Aiko: Granted, there are a lot of places she could hide.

Onpu: Combine that with her shape-shifting and…

Hazuki: We're out of luck.

Akatsuki: The devastation caused by Doremi-X's beam only made it worse.

Jou-sama: Three days, and we're still rebuilding.

Doremi & Hana-chan: EHH?

Hazuki: When you and Doremi-X were fighting, when Dormei-X shot that giant beam, well, it went right through the floor and out the bottom of the castle.

Onpu: Then it hit ground and the rest is history. You and Hana-chan did see it while fleeing Doremi-X, right?

Doremi: I was too busy fleeing Doremi-X

Hana-chan: Hana-chan too.

Momoko: At least Majo Rika is back at the Maho Dou, otherwise this would've been the part when Majo Rika-san yelled "You Ojamajos!" or something like that.

Doremi: Well you didn't have to mimic Majo Rika, Momo-chan-

Majo Heart: Griping about it won't do anything, Doremi-chan. You and Hana-chan will need the rest. I have set up some ointments and medicine to help you recover.

Doremi & Hana-chan: Arigato, Majo Heart-san.

Majo Heart takes her leave. The remaining Ojamajos and FLAT4 bid Doremi and Hana-chan good luck and take their leave. Over the next few days, Majo Heart's medicine and ointments enable both girls a full recovery and were released from the clinic. Immediately, all Ojamajos set to work in recreating the next gift, a beautiful coaster (as in the piece of cloth you put under a glass), to remove the third cursed bramble. They succeed in remaking it and bring it to the clearing. Doremi and Hana-chan are aghast to find the glass of Majo Tourbillion's coffin still shattered. Hana-chan opens the chest, but there was no glow, no familiar portal, nothing. The Ojamajos try using magic to have the chest return to normal, but nothing happened. Without Majo Tourbillion, the gift could not be accepted. As such, none of the cursed brambles vanished, leaving the Ojamajos crushed and defeated.

Only one week remained until the curse fully took effect, yet everyone could see its effects, such as people falling asleep and never waking up and entire towns falling into a deep slumber all over the world, sometimes all at once. Meanwhile, Jou-sama and the senior witches were working feverishly to find a solution to the problem. When all seemed lost, Majo Miller proposed going back in time and preventing the SA-X from ever setting foot on the planet and sending it back from whence it came. With no other viable options, and there only being two days left by then, the other senior witches agreed on it. Jou-sama agreed to it and made it unanimous. With that, Jou-sama summoned the Ojamajos and the FLAT4 to tell them of the plan.

Jou-sama: Minna-san, I have called you here to discuss what we'll do.

Ojamajos & FLAT4: Arigato, Jou-sama.

Aiko: Demo ne, what is the plan?

Jou-sama:…We will send someone back in time to stop the SA-X from coming here.

Tooru: Ain't that a little cliché?

Jou-sama: It's the only thing we have to go by.

Hazuki: Demo, what happens to the rest of us?

Jou-sama: …It's a sacrifice that we must take. Gomenasai, minna-san.

Leon: We're all screwed either way, so I'm in.

Aiko: Leon-kun, what makes you think you can stop SA-X by yourself?

Pop: Remember what Doremi-X did to you guys?

Akatsuki: The last thing we needed was a reminder…

Doremi: Jou-sama, how many people will go into the past?

Jou-sama: I fear only one may go.

Hana-chan: Doushite?

Majo Miller: We fear that Doremi-X may slip in and follow us there.

Hazuki: Wouldn't she be obvious?

Majo Heart: *facepalm* How many times are we going to forget about her shape-shifting?

Hazuki: Gomen ne!

Onpu: The person going back will have to be powerful to survive space.

Fujio: And they will have to know where the SA-X is in that vacuum too.

Akatsuki: I guess it'll either be Jou-sama or Hana-chan.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan wants to stay with Hana-chan's mamas!

Majo Rika: Then I guess Jou-sama goes.

Majo Vanilla: But who will be the acting Majo Kai no Jou-sama?

Majo Rika: What about me?

Doremi: No offense, but you're greedy, Majo Rika-san.

Majo Rika: At least I'm not a clumsy Ojamajo!

Doremi: Fuu, Fuudu, Fuu!

Onpu: Now what?

Jou-sama: Majorin?

Majorin: Me? N-nani yo?

Jou-sama: Can I trust you with this duty?

Majorin: Hai, Jou-sama.

Doremi: It's settled then. Jou-sama will go back in time and we'll help her out!

Other Ojamajos & FLAT4: Un!

Jou-sama:…Before we go, I have something to confess to you girls.

Doremi: Nani?

Hazuki: What do you want to tell us?

**WARNING: Spoilers below!**

* * *

Jou-sama: This will be my only chance to tell you. It's time you saw me for who I really am.

Jou-sama gets off her throne and walks up to the Ojamajos and the FLAT4. She kneels down and removes her veil, revealing bright blue eyes. She then gets out and puts on a pair of familiar looking glasses. After snapping her fingers once, she vanishes in a puff of smoke, which disperses to reveal…

Doremi: Yuki-sensei!

Ojamajos: EHH!

FALT4: No way!

Majo Rika: Oh, so that's who she was.

Doremi: You mean-you mean-you mean you've been watching over us this whole time?

Yuki: Hai, Doremi-chan. *changes back*

Hana-chan: Sugoi!

Aiko: Demo ne, why?

Pop: If you were in her position, what would you do, Ai-chan?

Aiko: Oh! *sweatdrops* Gomenasai!

Jou-sama: It's alright, Ai-chan.

Leon: *in English* Yeah! *in Japanese* It's not everyday someone does this, y'know? *Aiko sighs while a guard rushes in*

Witch Guard #1: Jou-sama! It's horrible! The Kindergarten! It's-It's-

Jou-sama: Nani yo?

Witch Guard #1: A massacre-It's- *gasp* *is speechless*

The witch guard eventually regains her composure and begins explaining everything, though she forgets about the culprit. When she's through, everyone is thoroughly shocked and horrified, especially Hana-chan.

Momoko: This is unforgivable! Who would do such a thing?

Majo Rika: Momo-chan, you don't even understand the half of it.

Momoko: Nani?

Majo Rika: Take a look at them. *points to Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop and Hana-chan*

Doremi: W-we watched them take their tests.

Hazuki: We s-saw them pass.

Aiko: We…we….we said our goodbyes.

Onpu: We visited them…at the kindergarten.

Pop: They were so young. They did nothing wrong.

Hana-chan: They were…they were…demo…demo… *drops to her knees* WHHHYYYYY?

Momoko: Gomenasai, minna-san…

Majo Miller: You're not the only ones that are sad. They were my responsibility and then this happens.

Majo Heart: I, along with Majo Pi and Majo Pon, gave the exams. This…this is no different than losing your child!

Momoko: Demo ne, who would do something so atrocious? *another witch guard enters*

Witch Guard #2: We have completed the investigation. There were marks that would indicate beams all over the ruins of the kindergarten. The worst part is that-is that- …we can confirm the deaths of Majo Pi, Majo Pon, and all the children there.

Hana-chan: Even Teki-chan, Tekipaki-chan, and Atarimeko-chan? *Witch Guard #2 sadly nods*

Akatsuki: If those marks were found…

Majo Vanilla: Then we can assume that the Doremi-X you knew is gone.

Hazuki: Demo ne, Doremi-chan?

Jou-sama: Wait! Majo Miller-san? Was Oyajide there when you left?

Majo Miller: Yes, he was. He was playing a tune on the piano to help them sleep. Why do you ask?

Fujio: Was Oyaji-san's body found?

Witch Guard #2: No. All we found was his porn stash. Or rather, what was left of it.

Witches & Ojamjaos:…

Jou-sama: *sweatdrops* I think that was a little too much information.

Witch Guard #2: Gomenasai, minna-san.

Leon: How like that dirty old man.

Momoko: Anyway, since Oyajide is missing, then he must've escaped!

Akatsuki: Or consumed.

Doremi: But why would she go after Oyaji-san? It doesn't make any sense.

Majo Heart: Doremi-chan, Oyajide had volunteered to help out with the plan and was with us when we finished discussing it.

Hazuki: Demo ne, how would Doremi-X have known about Oyajide being part of the plan?

Majo Don: That's what I'd like to know.

Ojamajos: Ehh?

Jou-sama: We took every measure to make sure the meetings were kept secret. Every single measure, even stopping time.

Onpu: Yet she still found out?

Majo Vanilla: Apparently so.

Pop: That can't be right. Doremi-X would not have been able to eavesdrop when time is frozen. This doesn't make any sense!

Majo Sloane: And yet, she found out anyway.

Majo Don: At the very least, it's beyond frustrating.

Doremi: So that's it? She attacked innocent children just to get to Oyajide?

Aiko: She didn't just attack them. She _murdered_ them and the nurses in cold blood.

Hazuki: Those children weren't any ordinary children; *sniff* they were Hana-chan's peers.

Hana-chan:…Hana-chan won't forgive Doremi-X…

Doremi: Hana-chan?

Hana-chan: Doremi-X will pay!

Onpu: Demo ne, what about the funeral?

Majo Heart: I fear that by the time the funeral is over with, it will be too late to stop the SA-X.

Majo Vanilla: We only have thirty-nine hours remaining.

Majo Miller: If we rush it, then we risk cutting it close.

Majo Don: And then there's the real danger of Doremi-X ambushing us while preparing.

Majo Vanilla: And she's already proven she can break into the castle while remaining concealed, so we wouldn't be able to here.

Akatsuki: Combine that with her ruthlessness and a funeral is out of the question.

Tooru: If you stopped SA-X, then wouldn't all these deaths be moot?

Leon: The sooner we get this done, *in English* the better!

Onpu: Doremi-X isn't leaving us a choice. We have to go through with this plan now while we have the chance.

Hazuki: Even if Doremi-X already knows?

Onpu: Un.

Jou-sama: It's settled then. Majorin, after I'm gone, could you set up a funeral for Majo Pi, Majo Pon and the children?

Majorin: It will be done, Jou-sama.

Jou-sama: Arigato.

Doremi: Where do we go to send you back?

Jou-sama: The clearing before Majo Tourbillion. *turns to the senior witches* Can I trust you to surround the perimeter and keep Doremi-X out?

Majo Miller: We will give it our best, for the children's sake.

The witches and FLAT4 freeze time and make their way to Majo Tourbillion's clearing. Once on the outskirts, the senior witches bid farewell and good luck to Jou-sama and the Ojamajos. Doremi tells Pop to help the senior witches for some reason. Pop reluctantly agrees, much to everyone's chagrin. When they make it to the clearing, everyone gets into position to start the Magical Stage to send Jou-sama back in time.

Doremi: Minna, are we ready?

Ojamjaos & FLAT4: Un!

Jou-sama: Begin!

Akatsuki: Doremi-chan! Watch out! *shoves Doremi out of the way of an incoming Super Missile*

Doremi-X: *emerges from bushes* Missed.

Akatsuki: Doremi-chan, the rest of you do your thing. Leave her to us!

Doremi: Demo ne, Akatsuki-kun!

Hana-chan: Hana-chan will help Akatsuki-kun!

Aiko: Hana-chan, don't!

Doremi-X: Are you just gonna stand there and yammer all day?

Onpu: Doremi-X! Why? Why would you attack the kindergarten?

Doremi-X: I wanted to know your plan. Simple as that.

Hazuki: Why? You didn't have to kill them like that!

Doremi-X: Oyajide was being stubborn, so I just used one of those kids as a bargaining chip. He relented and spilled everything. Didn't set well with him though, considering he tried to take me out.

Momoko: That's still no reason to kill them! They were just kids, for crying out loud!

Doremi-X: Oyajide and those two nurses ganged up on me. It was hilarious at how futile it was. I only killed those brats because they kept shooting magic at me, shielding them and being loud.

Doremi: That's it? That's why you killed them!

Hazuki: You monster!

Jou-sama: I have never met something this despicable in my life! You will not be forgiven!

Doremi-X: And to think all it took for you to realize this was me killing off a few brats and their caretakers. Go figure.

Aiko: A few? You're the worst!

Doremi: And to think-and to think I tried to befriend you!

Doremi-X: You never had a chance, Doremi-baka.

Akatsuki: Minna, leave her to us! We've got a score to settle.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan and the FLAT4 will avenge them!

Tooru: You worry about casting Magical Stage.

Ojamajos (except Hana-chan): Un!

Doremi-X: If you're so willing to throw your lives away, then all you had to do was ask.

**WARNING: Blood and Gore**

* * *

Doremi: Let's start!

Doremi-X: If you're not coming after me, then I'm coming after _you_!

Akatsuki: Keep her away from the Ojamajos at all costs!

Doremi: Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!

As Doremi was chanting, Doremi-X rushed Tooru and Fugio. They didn't have enough time to dodge before she stabbed Tooru just above the stomach with her poron and punched Fujio in the chest with intense force, knocking him down.

Hazuki: *sadly* Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!

Tooru: (_Onpu-chan…I'm sorry I couldn't become an idol like you. If only I could have-_)

Doremi-X: Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Blow him up from within!

The area around Tooru's wound glowed pink before his back tore open and sprayed his blood. The spray was aimed away from the Ojamajos, who were, at the very least, horrified.

Fujio: (_Hazuki-chan…I'm sorry I couldn't catch your eye. If you make it out alive, then know that-_)

Doremi-X simply turns her right arm into and arm cannon long enough to shoot him in the head with a Plasma Beam. Her arm remains that way while she unknowingly drops "something."

Akatsuki: Tooru-kun! Fujio-kun!

Doremi-X: Two down, only the baby and crippled ones to go!

Aiko: *angrily* Pameruku Raraku Takarakani!

Doremi-X: Say goodbye! *shoots a Wave Beam at Aiko*

Leon: Ai-chan! *intercepts the Wave Beam*

Akatsuki: Leon-kun!

Leon: *falls on hands* I'm alright-

Doremi-X walks up to Leon and blasts him repeatedly with Wave Beams.

Leon: (_I guess…you are the final winner of our tussles, Ai-chan. I wish you luck in-_)

Doremi-X jams her blood-drenched poron into the back of Leon's head while everyone else watched in horror.

Onpu: *sadly* Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!

Doremi-X: *grits teeth* (_I'm running out of time!_) Now to kill you two off!

Akatsuki: (_How did we go from being able to hold our own against her to this?_) Over my dead body! Hana-chan!

Hana-chan: *recovers from shock* Eh? Un! Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! *Akatsuki snaps his fingers*

Hana-chan and Akatsuki channel a blast of their combined power at Doremi-X.

Doremi-X *sarcastically* Kuso! What am I gonna do? *uses Sense Move to dodge the blast*

Akatsuki: No way!

Doremi-X: Yes way! *charges beam*

Hana-chan: Hana-chan don't-YAAHHHH! *barely dodges a fist from Doremi-X*

Doremi-X: Time to die, Doremi-baka. *fires "two thin purple beams" at Doremi* (**That's my attempt at describing the "Murder Beam" glitch form Super Metroid**)

Akatsuki: Doremi-chan! *lunges*

Akatsuki successfully intercepts the beam despite his broken leg. The beam hits and several small explosions rock his body, just like on Doremi-X's barrier when she fought Doremi.

Akatsuki: (_At least I die knowing I protected you, Doremi-chan. Sayonara._) *collapses as explosions stop*

Doremi-X: Well, isn't that a waste.

Hana-chan: You monster! Doremi-X is a monster!

Doremi-x: I thought we already established that. Oh well, you'll be dead soon anyways. *walks up to Hana-chan while changing her arm back to normal*

Momoko: Perutan Petton Sawayakani!

Jou-sama: Leave her alone!

Doremi-X: *grabs Hana-chan by the neck and begins strangling her*And if I don't?

Ojamajos: Magical Stage!

Dormei-X: Damn it! *suddenly drops Hana-chan and clutches her head* AAAGGGGHHHHHH!

Doremi: Nani? What's going on?

Hana-chan: Doremi-X-Onee-chan?

Doremi-X: Get back in there and die already! *hits herself* No, I won't!

Aiko: Doremi-X-chan's alive?

Doremi-X: I…can't let you…kill them! *hits herself* Shut up already! *hits herself* Send Jou-sama back! Hayaku!

Ojamajos: Send Jou-sama back thirty-eight days!

Doremi-X: Finally you cooperate! *notices the spell* NO!

Dormei-X picks "something" up off the ground and throws it with intense force at Jou-sama's head. Aiko is able to see it coming and intercept it with her hand. But the force of the throw causes the object to mangle it and keep going. Just before it can connect, Jou-sama and the object vanish through time in a flash of light. Aiko looks at her left hand and sees a massive red spot on the back of her glove. She clutches it in pain. Doremi-X is noticeably furious.

Doremi-X: *grabs Hana-chan by the throat again* I'm gonna make sure you die!

Hana-chan: Doremi-X-Onee-chan! Hana-chan…knows you're in there! Fight her!

Doremi-X: Shut it already! *crushes Hana-chan's throat*

Ojamajos: Hana-chan!

Doremi-X: Enjoy asphyxiating to death!

Hana-chan struggled to move her head to see her mamas and Doremi-X. The last thing she saw was Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko preparing to fight Doremi-X and avenge her. Then, everything went dark for her. Forever.

None of the Ojamajos could contain their anger, grief or sadness over losing their friends and child.

Doremi: You bastard! You didn't have to kill her!

Doremi-X: Considering that she was the strongest out of all of you, I'd say I had to, Doremi-baka.

Aiko: We will never forgive you for everything you've done!

Onpu, Hazuki & Momoko: Un!

Doremi-X: Whatever you say.

Doremi: How could you have recovered from the beating Hana-chan and I gave you so quickly? You should've been out for months!

Doremi-X: Forgetting I'm not human and that I can recharge my energy by consuming organic life. Helloooo? Are you that dumb?

Hazuki: When we fight you, we're going to make you regret killing the FLAT4, Hana-chan, and the kindergarten!

Doremi-X: Forgetting that I just killed your boyfriends and baby without too much effort.

Doremi: We're still gonna make you pay!

Onpu: And to top it off, you made Doremi-X-chan witness that.

Doremi-X: I don't know what you're talking about.

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan showed through and fought you for control!

Doremi-X: Oh, that Doremi-X-chan. Though if you kill me, you'll just be killing your friend.

Onpu: You're doomed either way. Any minute now-

Doremi-X: If Jou-sama survived that blow to the head, then why is she taking so long to act?

Onpu: …!

Doremi-X: Yeah, that's what I thought. She's dead too, so you're the ones who're doomed.

Aiko: Enough talk! Let's end this!

Hazuki: Un!

Momoko: I'm with you!

Onpu: Let's avenge them, together!

Doremi: Minna, ikou!

Doremi-X: This is gonna be fun. At least I get back at you for beating me in such an anti-climactic way!

Doremi and the others prepared to face what may as well be a hopeless battle. They knew they wouldn't keep from falling asleep, so they had nothing to lose. Doremi-X simply smirked and prepared to give the girls a no holds barred beatdown.

* * *

**Epilogue Part 1**

* * *

An explosion. Sounds of a battle. The senior witches and Pop rushed to the clearing at a breakneck pace. When they arrived, they found carnage, pure and simple. Blood stained the grass and the flowers. The bodies of the Ojamajos and FLAT4 were scattered all over the ground. Doremi was lying face up while clutching her heart. Hazuki was lying face down; she had been impaled on a splintered branch that had apparently fallen after she was impaled. Aiko and Momoko were lying in an embrace with three holes in each of them, one of which lead straight through their hearts. Onpu was lying on her side and had a noticeable red spot on the back of her hat. Suddenly, Doremi's body twitched.

Pop: *rushes over to Doremi* Onee-chan! Onee-chan! **Onee-chan!**

Majo Miller: Pop-chan, wait!

Majo Sloane: Let her.

Pop: Onee-chan!

Doremi: …Pop?

Majo Rika: Doremi-chan! Was the plan a success?

Doremi: Hai…

Majo Heart: She needs medical attention! Hayaku!

Majo Vanilla: Is there anyone left alive here?

Doremi: No…they're all…gone.

Majo Heart: Doremi-chan! Save your strength!

Doremi: I…Have to…tell you…

Majo Rika: Baka! Majo Heart told you save your strength!

Doremi: I…don't have long…anyway…

Pop: Don't say that, Onee-chan! You're gonna make it!

Doremi: Doremi-X-chan…

Majo Vanilla: How many times have we told you: She's gone.

Doremi: …She still lives…she's… fighting from… within…

Majo Miller: Are you sure?

Doremi: Hai… Hana-chan…we all…saw her… She tried to… use magic…to bring back…all she killed…

Majorin: Where is she now?

Doremi: Out of…phase with reality… Or so she…said.

Pop: If she used that magic, then why-

Doremi: Her evil side…took over at the last minute…and did the other thing…

Majo Miller: The good news is that Jou-sama has made it to the past.

Majo Heart: Doremi-chan, hang in there!

Doremi: I'm…going on ahead… Pop-chan?

Pop: Nani?

Doremi: Tell Okaa-san and Oto-san I'm…sorry…

Pop: Onee-chan!

Doremi: Non-chan…Gomenasai… I wasn't able… to live my life… Sayonara, minna-san…

Pop: Onee-chan! **Onee-chan!**

Doremi gives her last breath. A few moments later, a rustling in the bushes caught everyone's attention. Then, Oyajide emerged from the bushes, crawling towards them. He explains that he had been ambushed by Doremi-X and that she had broken his back before he escaped. He laments on being unable to help the girls against Doremi-X and volunteers to help prepare their funeral. With nothing left to do, they agree and set up the funeral using magic. The Ojamajos and FLAT4 are buried at the base of the cursed brambles in glass coffins. The tops of the coffins are left above ground, leaving them visible to those who looked. Oyajide placed Tooru's "Gold membership card" on his grave, albeit with great difficulty. Akatsuki's crutches were placed beside his tombstone while Oyajide placed his favorite Onpu CD on Onpu's grave in order to pay his respects. He was then helped into a wheelchair that Majo Heart had conjured. After retrieving the fairies bodies and burying next to their respective masters in their own glass coffins and paying their respects, the witches left the clearing. They were still angry with Oyajide for being unable to help the Ojamajos and FLAT4. The King of the Wizard World did not take his son's death very well and went partially insane, nearly executing Oyajide for incompetence. He was saved by Majorin at the last moment.

Majo Rika, Lala, Pop, Fafa and Oyajide returned during the final hour before the brambles finally bloomed and talked about how what they might dream of in their slumber. At the Misora Highlands, Majo Ririka had moved her favorite rocking chair to the balcony and gazed out into the sunset while awaiting her fate. Majorin kneeled before the empty throne while lamenting on how she couldn't be as effective a queen as Jou-sama. When the brambles bloomed, everyone who hadn't already fallen asleep suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of tiredness that catapulted them to dreamland. Majo Ririka, Majorin, Majo Rika, Lala, Pop, Fafa, and Oyajide fell asleep as they wanted, wondering what became of Jou-sama and whether or not she succeeded.

* * *

**Epilogue Part 2**

* * *

Jou-sama awoke with a soft pain on her forehead. She felt the spot where it hurt most and found a knot underneath her now-dented tiara (**Or is that a circlet? Crown?**). As she got up, she noticed that the thing that hit her was lying on the ground before her. She picked it up and found it to be a now-damaged flashlight. Jou-sama looked at it with surprise and wondered why Doremi-X would carry it around. Regardless, she didn't know how long she was out, so she decided to make haste and leave Majo Kai, taking pains not to be detected. Once in the human world, Jou-sama saw that it was night and so froze time and checked the date. Immediately, she realized that SA-X was going to be crash landing on the outskirts of town on the next night. Without further delay, Jou-sama placed herself in a bubble to shield herself from the vacuum and radiation and teleported to where she believed the SA-X would be. When she got there, the SA-X's pod was nowhere in sight. Jou-sama quickly conjured a small telescope and began scanning the void until she spotted the pod. She warped there, but ended up coming close enough to see into it via a small window. The SA-X inside the pod spotted Jou-sama and wasted no time in trying to hit her with its Ice Beam. Jou-sama dodged the beams and used her magic to catapult the pod away from the Earth. She then used her magic again to locate the rift it came from. Once that was done, she sent the pod back to the rift and hoped that it would still be there. Her plan had succeeded, but she got a very bad feeling.

Jou-sama returned to the Earth. Upon landing, she froze time and made her way to her mansion on the other side of town. There she found herself, in the form of Yuki, still sleeping yet frozen in time. Jou-sama used her magic to transfer her knowledge of Doremi-X into her past self while making sure it only activated if Doremi-X ever appeared again. Having accomplished her second goal, Jou-sama left her mansion and went to the highlands to reflect on what had happened. She unfroze time and quickly noticed that she was slowly fading from existence. With tears in her eyes, she looked towards the horizon. It was now dawn and she still hadn't finished fading. With one final tear, she saw Doremi and her friends in passing before finally fading from existence altogether. Her final thought was on allowing Doremi and everyone else who had been killed by Doremi-X and the SA-X a second chance at life.

A storm was raging, but not the kind that your average person knew. This storm was sky below and above while land was on either side. The lightning arced across the lands and hit the clouds. Indeed, it was like something out of a nightmare. Floating in the middle of all this was a lonely pink blob in a spiked shell. Doremi-X had used up all of her energy to come here, away from the time ripple effect. She counted herself fortunate that the effect had been delayed for so long yet regretted putting herself in this horrible place. She vows that she will recover her energy and escape from this self-made prison and make everyone suffer, even if she does go insane in the process.

* * *

**A/N: That's it people. End of the story.**

**Even though this story ended up on TvTropes "So Bad Its Horrible" list, I still hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry about all the clichés and handwaves, but what else could I have done? I received no advice from reviews and PMs and so couldn't find my mistakes as easily as I wanted to.  
**


End file.
